Merger of Cursed Worlds
by Emma Iveli
Summary: Ranma One Piece Crossover. The Worlds of Jusenkyo and Devil Fruits merge. And it's up to the Straw Hats and NWC to fix it. With those two groups they should be able to do it, right? RIGHT? Please R&R.
1. The Merger Occurs

Yep it's October, time for this month's EI Crossover Series installment!

Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma nor One Piece. If I did then One Piece would have been butchered by 4kids (begins to rant) that lousy 4kids, soon the P.O.A. will make you change! Mwa ha ha ha! Mwa ha ha ha ha!

Ranma & Luffy: O.o

Me: Ignore that last part...

Merger of Cursed Words

By Emma Iveli

Chapter 1: The Merger Occurs

It was night at the place known as Jusenkyo. It was quiet until the screams of someone can be heard. It was the Jusenkyo Guide… no one knows his name but that's what everyone called him. In his hut a large man was holding a strange device.

"If you take that then danger will befall worlds" said the Jusenkyo Guide.

"I don't care, I plan to get the Devil Fruit to increases my strength then I will the strength in two worlds not just one!" said the strange man.

"No take!" said the Jusenkyo Guide.

However the man left before the Jusenkyo Guide could stop him.

Later the man put in a fruit salad into the machine he stole. He pressed the button and it began to glow.

"Soon the worlds will merge and I'll have absolute power!" laughed the man.

And though out both worlds people who have been cursed by Jusenkyo and people who have eaten the Devil Fruit saw the events in the dream. Barely anyone gave a thought on what it was about, but 4 people cursed by Jusenkyo and 3 "people" who are the devil fruit would truly understand what happened.

The next day in Nerima it was a quiet morning… which is very rare and kind of scary. Ranma got up to eat his breakfast, he thought it was going to be a quiet day. He got to the table to find that breakfast wasn't ready yet. He noticed Akane wasn't at the table with Genma, Soun and Nabiki. He began to get a chill.

"Where's Akane?" asked Ranma.

"She cooking your breakfast today" said Nabiki with a somewhat evil smile.

His hopes for a quiet day disappeared like that.

A few minutes later Akane and Kasumi came into the room with something that appeared to a mix of brown and grey. He gulped, hoping he wouldn't have to eat it. That was until a large boom and a hole in the garden wall appeared. Shampoo came out the hole.

"Shampoo come give husband breakfast!" said Shampoo

Shampoo glomped Ranma. Akane got mad and the usual chase began. Akane pushed Ranma into the pond with Shampoo sill on him. The now girl Ranma runs away from Shampoo who is still glomping him and Akane gives chase. She looses Shampoo along the way but she chases him. She runs into Mousse, Mousse yells at telephone polls thinking it's Ranma. Ranma kicks Mousse and tells him top put on his glasses. They begin to fight until a woman splashes mousse with cold water on accident. Ranma sees Shampoo who is still a cat and she runs for her life. Shampoo ran passed mousse fallowed by Akane. Mousse begins to chase Ranma too. Kuno comes out of now where and hugs Ranma, she kicks him into the air and he lands right where Akane happened to be. He attempts to hug her but she punches him and counties to chase Ranma. Somewhere along the way Shampoo gets a kettle, she turns back to human. She finds Ranma and turns her back to a guy then glomps him again, right in front of Ucchan's Okonomiyaki. Ukyo happens upon this and gets angry Shampoo and Ukyo begin to fight, Kodachi shows up almost out of nowhere and joins the fight. Akane shows up and Ranma runs away. All four girls chase him while still fighting. Mousse who managed to become human along the way began to chase Ranma along with Kuno. It was just your average morning in Nerima. Ranma couldn't help to wonder why Ryoga wasn't around even with his sense of direction he usually shows up with these chases.

Suddenly an earthquake occurred and this stopped the almost daily chase.

Meanwhile in a forest near Nerima, Ryoga yelled out "Where am I now?" fallowed by "Curse You Saotome!" Then an earthquake struck. The ground beneath him disappeared as well as the tree. In fact water just appeared from nowhere. Ryoga was now a pig due to the cold water.

"Bwink bink?" said Ryoga (translation: Okay what just happened?)

Meanwhile in the world of the Devil Fruits, it was a nice sunny day where the Going Merry or the Merry Go… whatever the ship's name is! Anyways it was a nice day on the ship, Usopp was telling Chopper one of his lies, Nami sunbathed, Zoro slept, Robin read a book, Sanji was smoking and looking at Nami and Luffy sat on the head. But something was off, Luffy was deep in thought. He couldn't get the dream that he had the night before out of his. It wasn't like his usual dreams, which almost always involves meat in way, shape or form. Waves began to get very rough, all the straw hats stopped what they were doing. The waves stopped as they started.

"What was that?" cried Usopp

"I think it was an earth quake" said Nami.

Luffy saw something floating in the water, it was small, black and moving.

"What's that!" he yelled out in normally goofy way.

Everyone went to where Luffy was and saw it.

"It looks like a pig" said Sanji.

The pig, who was in fact Ryoga looked up and saw the ship.

"Biwinki…" cried Ryoga (Translation: Great…)

And so Sanki fished the pig out of the water. Luffy looked at it.

"Can have for lunch?" he asked with goofy smile.

"Sure what ever" said Sanji "We'll be lucky if any of us gets one bite" he thought due to Luffy's eating habits.

"Bwinki…" cried Ryoga (translation: Not again…)

Not long later Sanji was preparing Ryoga, he tried to get his bandana off but like on of those magic tricks, one kept on coming back. After about the 50th time he decided to cook him with the bandana anyways. Fortunately for Ryoga, Sanji was planning to boil him. He tossed in the pig/ person in the boiling pot. However what happened next would shock him. Ryoga turned back into a human, she screamed in pain because of the water. Then Sanji screamed at what happened.

Out on deck Nami pulled something out of the water, it was Ryoga's clothes and back pack.

"What's that?" asked Luffy.

"It looked like someone's back pack and clothes, I wonder what they were doing out here?" said Nami.

They heard the screams from the Galley and all of the other Straw Hats but Usopp, who hid went to see what happened. What saw was Sanji staring with his mouth hanging open at the naked Ryoga who was covering his… area with his hands.

No one knew what to say, until Luffy yelled out "Where's the pig?"

Sanji pointed at Ryoga "the pig turned into him" he said still in shock.

"So does that mean we can't eat him?" said Luffy.

"Of course you can't eat me!" yelled Ryoga at the idiot captain.

He sighed and pointed at Nami, who was still holding his clothes. "Can I have my clothes back first?"

After he got dressed he began to tell his story.

Back in Nerima Cologne knew what the earth quake meant "So it has begun…" she said. She left the cat Café and searched for her Grand daughter.

Back with Ranma and the mob they saw something that wasn't supposed to be there… the ocean just two blocks away.

"That's not suppose be there!" cried Ranma.

"Your right! It's not…" said Cologne appearing almost out of nowhere.

"It's the old hag" said Ranma.

"Excuse me, Son in law, Shampoo, Mousse?" said Cologne.

"Ayia? What is it?" asked Shampoo.

"Did you have any strange dreams last night?" asked Cologne.

All thought of meant and then remembered the strange dream involving Jusenkyo.

"I did…" said Ranma.

"Shampoo did too" said Shampoo.

"So did I." said Mousse.

"I think all of you should come with me" she said.

Not long later everyone, even the Kunos were that the Cat Café, although they were knocked in the head not too long before they got there and were unconscious

"Last night the World Merger was stolen from the Jusenkyo Guides house last night." said Cologne.

"World Merger?" asked Ranma.

"It machine that can merge two worlds, very bad and dangerous" said Shampoo.

"Yes there are many different dimensions in the universe it mergers two of these dimensions into one all of the dangers of both worlds are doubled." said Cologne, "The person stole it used it and used it to merge this world with the world of the Devil Fruits."

"World of the devil fruits?" asked Akane.

"Yes, in that world there are fruits that are similar to Jusenkyo. It gives you powers but it causes you to lose the ability to swim, many worlds have items similar to Jusenkyo. The world of the devil fruits it said to be most dangerous of them all. A words where there are 4 oceans and pirates rule." said Cologne.

"So what's going to happen?" asked Ukyo.

"Well it said that many years ago the World Merger was banished to this world in hopes no one would ever use it again. However… only two people who have been affected by the items can destroy. I think son in law can handle it" said Cologne.

"What?" yelled Ranma.

"Fine if you don't go then how about you stay marry Shampoo and protect the café from Pirates." said Cologne with a grin.

Ranma began to think, he then looked at Akane, she began to angry. He knew what he had to do "Okay, okay. I'll do it!" yelled Ranma.

"You agreeing upon it is just half. You must find someone who has eaten the devil fruit and have them agree upon it" said Cologne.

"I'll make agree" said Ranma fluxing his muscles.

"Shampoo want to go to." said Shampoo.

"I'm coming too!" said Ukyo.

"If Shampoo is going I will go to too" said Mousse.

Akane turned away angrily "I mind as well come to" she said.

"Oh I will come with Akane Tendo!" said Kuno waking up.

"I don't want to be parted with Ranma Darling!" said Kodachi waking up.

"When did they wake up?" said Ranma confused.

"I'll come too" said a voice in the door way.

They all turned around and saw Nabiki.

"What are you doing here?" asked Akane.

"Dad and Kasumi got worried after the beach showed up a few blocks away from the house. They wanted me to check up on you, I heard all the stuff about the pirates" said Nabiki.

They all knew why Nabiki wanted to come, Pirates have treasure, Nabiki wants to be rich, Nabiki plus treasure equals one happy Nabiki.

"Why do I get a bad feeling about this?" asked Ranma.

"You should go to a beach, and see if there's a ship. Hopefully chances are good you'll run into someone who has eaten a Devil Fruit." said Cologne.

Back on the Merry Go Ryoga finished his story. It took longer than excepted as Luffy kept playing with his curse. Everyone else just stared at him, manly because the whole thing with Ranma… well was a little obsessive.

"Well that's my story." said Ryoga.

"I think you should stop blaming Ranma" said Zoro.

"It's his fault that I fell in Jusenkyo in the first place!" yelled Ryoga.

Ryoga had forgot mention that the where he fell was Jusenkyo. Luffy, Chopper and Robin were surprised when they heard this.

"Did you say Jusenkyo?" asked Chopper.

"Yes, I forgot to mention that what the springs are called. Have you heard of it?" said Ryoga.

"I had a dream about it last night…" said Luffy very seriously.

"Wow he had a dream that wasn't about meat" said Nami sarcastically.

Ryoga didn't know why but Nami reminded him of someone but didn't know who.

"You had the dream too?" asked Chopper and Robin at the same time.

Meanwhile Usopp didn't hear any fighting or anything so he came out of his hiding place. He went into the Galley to find some guy talking to the rest of the straw hats. He was about to lie when he noticed that Luffy looked pretty serous.

"What's going on?" asked Usopp.

And so they told a shorter version of the story to Usopp.

Back in at the small Island that was once Nerima. They waited on a newly formed beach for a ship to come, they were unsure what to do. But they knew when they found someone who had eaten the Devil Fruit to take him or her to Cat Café so that Conge can give a better explanation.

"I think a see ship in the distance." said Akane.

There was indeed a ship, the Merry Go in fact.

"I hope they have a least one of those people on." said Ranma.

Back on the Merry Go Ryoga finished his story again. So they got back the matter at hand. The dream.

"It was some guy stealing something from this fat guy and putting fruit salad into whatever he stole." said Luffy.

"I had the same dream last night too!" said Ryoga.

"This is getting weird." said Usopp.

Nami looked out the window and saw an island, she was shocked, there weren't any islands for miles.

"Uhhh… guys I think that's not our only problem" said Nami.

"What is it Nami?" said Sanji in his usual way.

"That island's not supposed to be there. There's not record of it." Said Nami

They all went out on deck except for Ryoga who somehow managed to get lost in the galley.

"He really has no sense of direction." said Zoro staring at Ryoga trying to get out.

Ryoga finally managed to get out and saw the island. As they got closer he saw him.

"Ranma!" yelled Ryoga.

All the straw hats began to stare at the angry lost boy. When the ship landed he began to fight Ranma, everyone on land acted like it was nothing new.

"How did Ryoga get on a ship?" asked Ukyo.

"We really need to ask?" said Nabiki.

The straw hats just stared at the fight… well except for one. Sanji stared at Akane. He jumped down and began to do flirt with her.

"Not again…" said Nami.

"Oh my you are such a lovely beauty!" said Sanji with hearts in his eyes.

Poor fool didn't know what hit him. Because less then a second later Akane got mad and pulled out her interdemensional mallet and launched him high into lower obit. All of the straw hats were surprised, of course it's not everyday they see someone with a giant mallet launch someone else into the air. What surprised them more is that Ranma and Ryoga continued to fight.

"This is so cool!" said Luffy.

Meanwhile Cologne was still at the Cat Café thinking, "I hope son in law can pull this off." She said to herself.

Suddenly there was a crash and Sanji fell though the roof. He was unconscious just for a little bit but woke and saw Cologne.

"Hey witch where the heck am I?" yelled Sanji.

Cologne figured what happened, he angered Akane. "You angered a girl with short dark blue hair, am I correct?" said Cologne.

The last thing Sanji could remember was flirting with the girl with short dark blue hair.

"So you did." said Cologne.

"All I did was tell her she a beautiful, you old witch!" yelled Sanji.

"That's why, if you meet her again be careful." said Cologne.

"Yeah right!" said Sanji lighting a cigarette.

He began to head out the door, "Before you go, have you or do you know anyone who has eaten a devil fruit?" asked Cologne.

"Why would you think that?" said Sanji.

"Well I know for a fact you not from my world…" said Cologne.

"What are you talking about?" yelled Sanji.

Cologne began to tell him the story.

Back at the beach Ranma and Ryoga continued to fight, Akane had gotten tired of it.

"Ranma you idiot!" screamed Akane as she stopped the fight. She hit him with her mallet, he went into lower obit.

"That was so cool!" yelled Luffy.

"She's really strong…" said Zoro.

"I'd hate to get her angry." said Usopp.

Akane turned to the straw hats no longer angry, "Um… do you know anyone who has eaten a devil fruit" she asked.

"Why do you ask?" said Luffy.

"Well…" said Akane.

Back at the Cat Café Cologne finished her story. Sanji had also told her that Luffy, Chopper and Robin had eaten Devil Fruit.

There was a crash and Ranma fell though the hole that was made by Sanji. Sanji stared that the martial artist.

"That Tomboy…" said Ranma getting up.

"Ranma, I have great news…" said Cologne.

Back at the beach Akane finished her story.

"In other words, we need someone with Devil fruit powers to help Ranma get things back together." said Akane.

"Then why did you launch him like that?" asked Usopp.

"She does it all the time." said Nabiki.

"It's true…" said Ukyo.

The Straw hats stared at the girl, except for Luffy who yelled out "I'll do it!" All the other straw hats sighed; they figured he'd do that.

"That's great!" said Akane.

"We go to Cat Café to get more information." said Shampoo.

"Will there be meat?" asked Luffy.

"Why would there meat!" yelled Nami.

"Yes, meat there." said Shampoo.

And so the two groups headed to the Cat Café.

Back at the Cat Café Ranma, Sanji and Cologne talked.

"So what makes you think that your captain will help out?" asked Ranma.

"I know my captain… he's an idiot." said Sanji.

The doors to the café opened, it was the two groups. Luffy saw Cologne "It's a mummy" he shouted.

Cologne shot a glare at Luffy, "See what I mean." said Sanji to Ranma.

After a few minutes and everyone were in the café and Luffy was fixed up with some meat Cologne explained everything, even the things that left out earlier.

"Hundreds of years ago someone from another world, not from ether ours created a device, it was a device that can merge worlds. The crater merged more and more worlds including these two. All the worlds had something common; they had items that give people powers. However, with each merge the danger from each world doubled, evils became greater. So the creator discovered a way to return things the way things were. Someone from each world must launch an attack at the device and the person must be affected that worlds item. However the last person must grab the device and it would be sealed in that world. The person who did that was from my world since it was considered the safest. The device was put under the protection of both the Amazons and the Jusenkyo Guide. However someone stole it last night and used to cause our tow worlds to merge. There is good news… those whop have eaten the devil fruits and those who have fallen in Jusenkyo can sense when it's close." said Cologne.

"What d you mean?" asked Nami.

"There was a spell put onto it by someone from another world so that if someone merges two worlds together then people affected by Jusenkyo and the other worlds item can find it, they can feel where it is. The more people affected by these items the less time it will take to find it." said Cologne.

There was a silence until Luffy said "Is there anymore meat?"

"Luffy, Son in law… you two have volunteered to destroy it, and I hope the others will still agree to do it." said Cologne knowing full well that her grand daughter will go on the voyage as well as Mousse.

"Of course Shampoo come." said Shampoo.

"If Shampoo goes I will too!" said Mousse.

"I'll go." said Ryoga.

"I'm pretty sure you'll agree by taking your ship?" said Cologne to Luffy.

"Of course!" said Luffy.

"Now are you still going too?" asked Cologne to the non Jusenkyo cursed people.

"Of course! If Ranma-Honey's going!" said Ukyo.

"I will go with Ranma Darling… even though I don't know what you are talking about!" said Kodachi.

Both Kodachi and Ukyo went over to Ranma, Shampoo did too.

"Ranma..." said Akane eagerly.

"Does that mean your not coming?" asked Ukyo.

"Well I…" said Akane.

"Than that mean Shampoo get Ranma" said Shampoo.

"I'm coming!" yelled Akane.

"Oh if Akane Tendo will come then I shall come too!" said Kuno hugging Akane.

All the Straw Hats other than Luffy stared.

"Is that normal?" asked Nami.

"Yes." said Nabiki.

Both looked at each other, they felt something… something strange from each other like they were almost the same. For that reason both Ranma and Zoro got a strange chill.

"What's wrong?" asked Luffy noticing this.

"Nothing!" said Ranma and Zoro at the same time.

"Well, maybe we should introduce ourselves…" said Ukyo.

"But of course I will go first!" said Kuno, "I'm the rising star of Furinkan High Kendo Team Tatewaki Kuno, the Blue Thunder of Furinkan High!" he said then he hugged Akane "Oh come here my sweet Akane Tendo!"

Akane kick him in the face and he fainted.

"Just ignore him he's full of himself" said Ranma.

"I shall go next, I'm Kodachi "The Black Rose" Kuno!" said Kodachi. She began to laugh it was very painful.

"My ears!" cried Luffy.

Kodachi went over to Ranma but Ukyo hit her in the head with her giant spatula and she was knocked out like her brother.

"Ju8st ignore she's insane…" said Ranma.

"They stupid, they no know about Jeukenyo9 curse" said Shampoo.

"Then why are they here?" asked Usopp.

Everyone looked around and shrugged.

"I'm Ukyo Kuonji, Ranma honey's cute fiancé!" said Ukyo.

"No spatula, Ranma is Shampoo's husband!" said Shampoo glomping Ranma.

Akane got angry so she splashed Ranma and Shampoo with cold water. Ranma turned into a girl and Shampoo into a cat. She ran away with Shampoo still on her.

"He'll be back!" said Akane angrily.

"I think we should stop this is getting weird." said Nami.

"No kidding" said Zoro.

Ryoga deiced to tell everyone their names since he was the only one who knew both groups. After it was all done and explained Ranma's fear they went to look for Ranma and Shampoo.

"I can't believe his dad did that to him!" said Zoro.

"That's nothing, his dad often sold him, that's how Ukyo became his fiancé" said Nabiki.

"That's not how it went!" said Ukyo.

"Cat! Cat!" screamed a voice.

The rather large group turned a corner and found Ranma hugging telephone poll and Shampoo at the base. Ranma was crying. Akane poured hot water on Shampoo, however someone forgot to bring her clothes, let's just say Ryoga and Sanji fainted from blood loss.

"This is so cool!" said Luffy.

"Oh my pigtailed goddess!" yelled Kuno.

"Remembered what we said about those two not knowing…" said Ukyo.

A young boy who looked about 11 or 12 walked up to the group, he wore a blue cap and had lavender hair.

"You should get to the ship, the chapter feels like it's been dragged out." said the boy.

"What?" said Akane confused.

"Who are you?" asked Ukyo.

"Just a character that was created by the author for another fanfic, who often breaks the 4th wall. I was brought here just to point that out." said the boy, "Look Ash! I'm in another fanfic" said the boy as if he was on TV.

The boy walked away and disappeared.

"That was weird…" said Nami.

"Even for this neighborhood." said Akane.

And so the groups got organized, and the next day they went out to search for the man who stole the device. Cologne, Soun, Genma and Kasumi watch the boat leave.

"I'm worried about them" said Kasumi.

"I don't they should be ones you should be worried about, poor pirates won't know what hit them." said Cologne.

Next Time: Some of the NWC and Straw Hats aren't getting along, so much fights break out! It Kuno VS Zoro, Kodachi VS Robin and Akane, Ukyo and Shampoo VS Sanji! Two of these fights are heavily one sided, can you guess which two? Place your bets now (Note: much to the distain of Nabiki and Nami no actual bets will be placed) Also despite the fight a partnership will form between one of the NWC and Straw hats but who? (Hint: Read above note)

A/N: Okay, I should explain the "boy" that broke the 4th wall. He or should I say she is a character from my first (and still on going) fanfic series called Pokemon Angels (I have yet to put up on this site). I won't bother with the story but I will say her name's Sammy, she has the hots for Ash Ketchum (which explains why she said "Hi Ash! I'm in another fanfic") and she's tomboy who dresses up like a boy. She does have a habit of breaking the 4th wall a lot.


	2. And the Madness Begins

Since I'm a Writer who answer reviews (except in the last chapter and one shots) here are my responses.

The Violent Tomboy: O.o :) 8D:P O.O; , emoticons can be fun but next time... please put something else.

Cylon One: Well fortunately for you I intend on finishing it... in fact expect it to over by the end of the month. I can't work or go to school due to disabilities so I have a lot oftime on my hands, it also the reason why grammar and spelling is bad but I'll try to work on it.

Suuki-Aldrea: Will do!

A/N: This chapter isn't as long as the last chapter. I also don't know much about Robin, so she may or may not be OCC.

Chapter 2: And the Madness Begins.

The Small Island that was once Nerima has become quiet, mainly because Ranma and the others were on the Going Merry. On the ship you would think that the Straw Hats would be driven insane… you'd think that well kind of sort of. Chopper is dealing with injuries that he's never seen before on Ranma courtesy of Akane. And for some odd reason Kodachi keeps on bugging Robin for some reason. Luffy on the other hand is enjoying the show, people turning into animals, a guy who turns into a girl, an idiot who hates Ranma as a guy and loves Ranma as a girl and his sister who the opposite. It was few days after the worlds merged when t6hing got really interesting.

"You moss haired swords man! The time has come to duel!" Kuno yelled to a very confused Zoro.

Zoro just stared at the idiot then he remembered what Ranma and the others said the night the ship left.

(Flashback)

Both Kunos were out cold… again. Ranma knew it would best if the groups had a talk about them.

"I think we should you guys about those two." said Ranma.

"You mean other than that they have idea about Jusenkyo and they are both in love with Ranma?" said Nami.

"Well yeah…" said Akane.

"They are very delusional; I think that Kuno may challenge Zoro. If that go easy on him he's just a harmless idiot." said Ranma.

(End flashback)

"Fine…" said Zoro.

5 seconds later... Kuno was the ground Zoro stared at the ground.

"Ranma was right he is a harmless idiot…" he said a little confused.

Zoro brought him to Chopper, Chopper looked at the idiot.

"Finally challenged you?" said Chopper.

"Yeah…" said Zoro.

On the deck Robin read a book, however Kodachi pointed her ribbon at her.

"There is room for only one flower themed girl on ship! Time to fight!" said Kodachi.

"I think it's time for what Ranma said" thought Robin.

(Flashback)

It was right after Ranma and the others told about Kuno might want to fight Zoro.

"I also think that Kodachi might attack someone…" said Ranma.

"How can you tell?" asked Nami.

"Just feeling… if you do she's not like her brother she's more… deranged. Um… does your world have rhythmic gymnastics?" said Ranma.

All the Straw hats shook their head, Ranma ace paled and Ryoga had an evil grin on his face.

"Then you should tell them the story." said Ryoga.

"I'm not telling them the story!" yelled Ranma.

And once again they broke into a fight.

"No this again…" said Akane.

(End flashback)

She knew that Kodachi wasn't right in the head but she had no idea what rhythmic gymnastics were. She looked up at the deranged gymnasts not knowing what was going to happen.

"If you won't attack first I then I shall" said Kodachi.

She took out her ribbon and tied Robin with it. Robin Looked at her, she smiled. Hands came out of nowhere and pinned down Kodachi.

"This must be this devil fruit power they speak of!" said Kodachi.

Meanwhile Ukyo was just relaxing in her bathing suit, since for her it was break from running the restaurant. She felt like she was being watched. She turned around saw Sanji was looking at her. She began to get very angry. Then it began to rain black rose petals.

"I see that Ranma's prediction was right about Kodachi…" said Ukyo looking up.

Everyone watched the fight between the gymnast and archeologist unfold.

"Better we just ignore it!" said Ranma as if it were nothing.

"How can you be acting like this?" yelled Nami.

"Well in our town these things happen all the time like my sister getting kidnapped or Ryoga getting lost. Believe me, this is just the surface of what happens in out town." said Nabiki.

"That kind of stuff happens all the time. I do my best to make money out of it…" said Nabiki.

"Did you say money?" asked Nami.

"Let's talk in private…" said Nabiki.

Meanwhile Akane, Shampoo and Ukyo talked about Sanji.

"Cook make Shampoo angry." said Shampoo.

"I know he keeps staring!" said Ukyo.

"You almost think he's as bad as Happosai." said Akane.

"Yeah… almost." said Ukyo.

And so the three girls whispered to each other.

With the fight between Kodachi and Robin, Kodachi brought out spiked clubs while Robin blocked.

Both Ranma and Luffy watched.

"This is so cool!" said Luffy.

"That's until she brings out the powder." said Ranma.

With Nami and Nabiki they talked about… well.

"Let me guess does someone owe you money?" asked Nabiki.

"That's right Zoro." said Nami.

With Zoro who was asleep on deck, he shivered.

With Nami and Nabiki…

"That's funny, because Ranma owes me money…" said Nabiki.

With Ranma and Luffy, Ranma got a strange chill.

"What happened?" asked Luffy.

"I… don't know" said Ranma.

Back with Nabiki and Nami…

"So what else do you use him for?" asked Nabiki.

"What?" said Nami.

Nabiki took out many pics, all of Ranma in his girl form… in embarrassing poses. Well not that kind of embarrassing as in him doing poses in underwear as in well the other kind.

"I mostly sell them to Kuno." said Nabiki.

"She even greedier than I am… though I do have to admit I like her style." thought Nami looking at the pics, "How about we team up?" said Nami.

"That's what I was thinking." replied Nabiki.

Back on deck Zoro woke up as if he had a nightmare and Ranma had a sudden chill.

"What's wrong with you?" asked Usopp.

"I… don't know" said Ranma.

"Me nether." said Zoro.

Back with the fight between Robin and Kodachi brought out a metal bar that looked like a rope.

"Where does she keep getting these things?" asked Robin to herself.

Meanwhile with Sanji, Shampoo approached him.

"Shampoo want to go private with cook!" said Shampoo in sexy way.

Mousse came out of nowhere with out his glasses. She pointed the other direction and yelled at Sanji "I won't let you touch my Shampoo!"

Shampoo kicked him the back of the head, poured cold water on him turning him into a duck and tied him up s he wouldn't ruin the plan.

"You come with Shampoo?" asked Shampoo.

Sanji didn't know what to say, mainly because he was daydreaming about what might happen.

Shampoo lead him to the girl's quarter's where Akane and Ukyo was waiting. Ukyo had out her giant spatula and Akane had out a bamboo sword.

"What's going on here?" asked Sanji.

"We no like you looking at us!" said Shampoo taking her bon-bori.

All three girls glared at Sanji and he began to get scared then the beating began. Sanji screamed for dear life.

With Robin and Kodachi they stopped when they heard the scream.

"It sounded like Master Cook." said Robin.

"I think… we should stop the fight… I believe we should a truce since we are equal." said Kodachi.

Robin didn't know what to say, then again it was better then continuing the fight.

"I agree." said Robin, "We should check on Mater Cook."

And so everyone on board except for Kuno who was still out cold, Mousse who was tied up as a duck and Usopp who hid went to see what happening. They all got to the girl's quarters to find Sanji on the ground twitching and the three girls laughing nervously.

"I think we might have gone a little overboard…" said Akane.

Next Time: Due to Sanji's "accident", Ukyo and Shampoo accidentally volunteer Akane to be the temporary cook until he gets better. Now it's up to Shampoo and Ukyo to warn the Straw hats about the impending doom! They mange to tell Chopper but when they try to tell everyone else Akane happens to be there... will they survive her cooking? Meanwhile Ryoga wants to eat Akane's meal but somehow he gets lost on the ship. Will he get to eat it?


	3. The Terror Known as Akane's Cooking

Time to for Review Response!

The Violent Tomboy: Well you have to read to find out, but I don't think I'll be getting them drunk though.

kiyone4ever: Thanks, great joke. However I don't plan to beat up Sanji anymore... however I do plan a way for Shampoo to get some morerevenge in a sense... I won't say any more than that.

Suuki-Aldrea: Well it's easy for him, actually when he first met Cologne after she offered to train him to beat Ranma he tried to he tried to leave her house but got lost and that should be way smaller than the Going Merry. I'm not going to say what happens to Luffy you have to read to find out.

Chapter 3: The Terror Known as Akane's Cooking

Ranma, Nabiki, Mousse, Ukyo and Shampoo were all in the same room. Ranma, Mousse and Nabiki looked at Ukyo and Shampoo angrily.

"It's all your fault!" screamed Ranma at Ukyo and Shampoo.

"I so Sorry" said Shampoo looking very sad.

"How were we supposed to know that was going to happen?" asked Ukyo.

(Flashback)

Chopper had just finished banging up Sanji. He explained to everyone

"The good news he'll be fine in a few days… the bad news he can't cook for the next few days." said Chopper.

Everyone looked at Akane, Ukyo and Shampoo. Most were angry others were well confused while Zoro had a look a look of "who's laughing now?"

"Sorry…" said all three girls.

"Now we don't have a cook…" said Luffy.

"You blame Akane!" said Shampoo.

"Yeah it was her idea" said Ukyo.

Akane knew that she was in trouble… but surprisingly Nami said "I have an, how about for her punishment Akane takes over."

"Sure okay." Said Akane relived.

Kuno and Ryoga were happy to eat her cooking and Kodachi felt indifferent… but Ranma, Nabiki, Mousse, Shampoo and Ukyo looked like they were going to sick.

"What's wrong?" asked Luffy noticing their faces.

Ranma looked Akane who was happy, he began to panic. "Nothing!" he said.

"Oh okay." said Luffy.

(End of Flashback)

"If memory serves, you panicked Ranma…" said Ukyo.

"You no tell Straw Hats about kitchen destroyer." said Shampoo.

"But Ranma has a point, you two could have and for the sake of everyone on this should have taken the blame." said Nabiki.

"I hate to say it… but I do you blame you Shampoo…" said Mousse.

"What can we do to fix it?" said Ukyo.

"I have an idea, why don't you two tell everyone else about the danger." said Ranma who did not want to do it for obvious reasons.

"Are you going to help?" asked Ukyo.

"No I think it's best if you do it alone I mean you're the one who practically volunteered her" said Ranma.

"I just think you don't want to encourage her wrath… right Saotome." said Nabiki.

Ranma was silent, she was right… however that didn't excuse Ukyo and Shampoo resealing an evil onto the ship.

"But I didn't do anything to Sanji…" said Ranma.

"We'll do it." said Ukyo.

"Yes…" said Shampoo.

"Oh and Nabiki, you must not tell Nami. Despite the partnership you have." said Ranma who then got a weird chill again. "Why does that keep on happening?" he thought.

"Fine but you have to do me a favor…" said Nabiki not wanting her friend/ new partner getting hurt.

Ranma gulped, he knew what was coming.

Later Ranma in girl form was on the sheep's head doing poses in different swim suits while Nabiki took pictures.

"What is Ranma doing?" said Zoro.

"You don't want to know…" said Mousse.

Meanwhile Ryoga decided to leave early for dinner, manly due to his sense of direction. He walked up to Robin who was reading a book.

"Um where's the Galley?" he asked.

She pointed in the right direction but he went the wrong way. Robin just shrugged and went to her book.

Meanwhile Ukyo and Shampoo went to tell Chopper the bad news he was grinding medicines and Sanji was in the same room still unconscious.

"Chopper we need to tell you something." said Ukyo.

"What is it?" asked Chopper.

"It about Akane's cooking…" said Shampoo.

"It… deadly." said Ukyo.

"What do you mean?" said Chopper.

Ukyo and Shampoo explained the true terror. Chopper as heard the story he wasn't sure what to say.

"This isn't a trick for to get a real punishment is it?" asked Chopper.

"No!" said Shampoo and Ukyo at the same time.

He didn't know what think that is until he smelled something, it smelled like death mixed with vegetables.

"She has started cooking…" said Ukyo in a sacred tone.

Back up in the galley Akane deiced to make curry with lots of meat because of Luffy's eating habits.

She read the cook the book the first indigent was salt… she put in sugar.

Back with Chopper, Ukyo, Shampoo and an uncurious Sanji the three that were awake were getting scared.

"We have to warn everyone!" said Ukyo.

"Reindeer, no tell. Ranma say we should tell." said Shampoo.

"Why is that?" asked chopper.

"Well it's because it's out fault… we beat up Sanji and blamed Akane. If we knew that she had to cook then ether f would have gladly taken the blame." said Ukyo.

Chopper remembered that both Ukyo and Shampoo were great cooks. "You right about that…" he said.

"You no want to know what Ranma had to do so Nabiki no tell." said Shampoo.

"Wow Ranma you are quite the swimsuit model!" yelled Usopp.

"She made her wear a swimsuit and model it." said Ukyo.

"We warn others now!" said Shampoo.

Both left and Chopper just stood there. "This is crazy" he said.

Suddenly Ryoga came into the room, "Where's the Galley?" he asked. Chopper pointing the right direction but Ryoga went to wrong way… again.

Ukyo and Shampoo came out on deck to find Ranma still in girl form in a bathing suit chasing Usopp.

"You want to yell that out again!" yelled Ranma as she was chasing Usopp.

"I guess we have to wait to tell Usopp…" said Ukyo.

"So who tell next…" said Shampoo.

"Well we already told Chopper, Zoro's asleep… I think Nami." said Ukyo.

"Good idea…" said Shampoo.

They walked up to Nami who was watching the chase, "Um… Nami we have something we need to…" said Ukyo.

Meanwhile Akane was cooking when she stopped she tried to ignore Ranma but couldn't anymore. Akane was extremely angry, she couldn't concentrate. She went out side, she threw a frying pan at him. Ukyo and Shampoo saw this face and was very scared. They knew if they said anything to Nami at that time otherwise she would turn her anger on them, normally both of them could beat her but when she harnesses her anger like she can very powerful. Before they could finish warning they walked away quietly.

"I the great captain Usopp have defeated Ranma!" said Usopp.

Akane looked at the liar with a look of confusion, and then she went back into the kitten to work on the meal.

Nami turned to where Shampoo and Ukyo were to find that they weren't there anymore "Weren't Ukyo and Shampoo right here?" asked Nami.

"I think they had to go." said Nabiki.

Meanwhile Ryoga was in the bathroom, he had no idea how to get out.

"I know the door is somewhere…" he said.

Back with Ukyo and Shampoo they hid, not knowing what to do next.

"We need to tell them…" said Ukyo.

"Shampoo no care anymore… as long as Reindeer okay he can treat everyone." said Shampoo.

"We can't give up… not yet anyways." said Ukyo.

And so they tried to warn them but… when warn Luffy he was trying to sneak into the galley, when they tried to tell Usopp, Ranma began to chase him again. When they tried to tell Zoro, Akane stopped Ranma again. When they tired to tell Robin it was dinner time. In the end no one was told expect for Chopper.

When almost everyone was in the galley Ranma, Mousse, Nabiki, Ukyo and Shampoo's faced all were pale. Akane dished out the purple dish that was foul smelling. Akane looked around and noticed two were missing.

"Where's Chopper and Ryoga?" asked Akane.

"Chopper said that he was going to eat later..." said Ukyo lying.

"And Ryoga do we really need to ask?" said Ranma.

Meanwhile with Chopper, Sanji finally woke up.

"What happened?" said Sanji.

"You were beaten up by Shampoo, Ukyo and Akane…" said Chopper.

Ryoga entered the room once again asking for directions.

"That way…" said Chopper purposely pointing in the wrong direction so that Ryoga would go in the right direction which he did.

"That was the 3rd time…" said Chopper.

Back in the galley Akane made a face… a happy face like it was her best dish ever… it gilted those who knew the deadly secrets into eating it.

"Oh man…" thought Ranma.

"It feels like I have to eat it…" thought Ukyo.

"I can't believe I'm going to do this…" thought Nabiki.

"Why Shampoo doing this?" thought Shampoo.

"Why of all times did I choose to wear my glasses now…" thought Mousse.

"Well dig in…" said Akane.

Everyone took one bite but Akane who wanted to hear what everyone thought before eating it… that was all for the poisonous meal to take, everyone was on the floor ether unconscious or hunched over in pain… well almost everyone.

"This is good Akane! Not as good as Sanji's though" said Luffy not noticing that everyone was sick.

Akane stared… "I know I put the right stuff this time…" she thought

Ryoga finally made it find everyone but Akane and Luffy sick in fact Luffy was eating everyone else's still not noticing that they were sick.

"I missed it!" he yelled.

"It was good!" said Luffy he then noticed that everyone was on the floor, "What happened" he asked.

"Just… go… get… Chopper… now!" said Ranma in pain.

"Why?" asked Luffy.

"We… were… poisoned… by… Akane's… cooking!" said Ranma still in pain.

"Ranma!" yelled Akane who took her mallet and whacked Ranma into the ground.

Next Time: With only Luffy, Akane, Ryoga and Chopper not sick and/or injured they need a temporary navigator. Luffy chooses Ryoga... has he been paying attention! Ryoga gets lost in the bathroom. Where will they end up with the eternally lost boy guiding the ship? Who knows? But it will be funny.


	4. Getting Lost and Getting More Info

Well here are the responses to the reviews:

The Violent Tomboy: Yep... but you should read the not below

Suuki-Aldrea: Thanks and will do

A/N: Oh yeah despite the preview, Ryoga being the navigator is only for the first half of the chapter, I did not want to spoil the second half. However the second half of it is very funny as well even if it has nothing do to with Ryoga taking over for Nami.

Chapter 4: Getting Lost and Getting More Info

And so they were all in Chopper's room. The three humans that were healthy watched Chopper check up on Ranma.

"He appears to be in the best shape of all of them… however he got beaten up badly." said Chopper.

"I'm so so so so so sorry." said Akane.

"That's okay… no one knew about that…" said Chopper.

"Why is everyone sick again?" asked Luffy who was somehow immune.

"Akane's… cooking… is… poisonous…" said Ranma weakly.

Akane got angry again, she lunged at Ranma but Chopper went into his giant beast man form and held her back.

After about 10 minutes of cooling off, all 4 that were healthy thought about what to do.

"We need a temporary navigator." said Luffy.

"I'm too busy with everyone so I can't do it" said Chopper.

"I'm not doing it ether not after what just happened." said Akane.

"Then that means Ryoga can do it!" said Luffy.

"Sure okay." said Ryoga.

Both Akane and Chopper were shocked, they both knew Ryoga had no sense of direction what so ever. Akane has known him for a while and Chopper gave Ryoga directions three times that day.

"We'll find One Piece before we fix the worlds at this rate." thought Chopper.

"We'll probably wind at Nerima with Ryoga navigating the ship." thought Akane.

Luffy noticed their faces "what is it?" he asked.

"Oh it's nothing…" said Akane and Chopper at the same time.

Nami who was currently asleep shivered in her sleep, as if she knew what was happening.

"Let's go on deck to make a plan!" said Luffy.

Luffy ran to the deck… Ryoga got lost in the room trying to find the deck.

"This is going to end badly…" said Akane watching Ryoga try to get to the deck.

"No kidding…" said Chopper also watching Ryoga.

With Ryoga as the navigator... um… well somehow the ship turned around. The next day Ryoga was looking at Nami's maps trying to figure it out, however he had problems: A. He has no idea how to read a map and B. the maps were kind of outdated since many islands have appeared since then.

"Where are we headed?" asked Luffy.

"I don't know…" said Ryoga.

"Hey! I see an island!" said Akane.

"That's it we'll head to it!" said Ryoga.

After a while the ship landed, "You know this beach looks familiar." said Luffy.

"I don't think we've been to island before." said Ryoga.

Just then a panda came by jogging, it looked at the boat. The panda took out a sign that said "BACK ALREADY?"

Akane waved meekly at the panda, she knew it was Genma. She sighed and said "We're back where we started…."

Genma took out another sign "WHERE IS EVERONE ELSE?"

Akane made a face… a face that she makes when she's not angry but someone makes fun of cooking.

Genma took out yet another "SO THEY ATE HER COOKING?" he flipped it over "NO WONDER THEY MUST ALL BE SICK"

Akane got very angry… extremely angry. Genma saw this and ran away.

"Who was that Panda?" asked Luffy.

"That was Ranma's father…" said Akane cooling down. She had an idea. "That's it!" said Akane.

"What's it?" asked Luffy.

"I need to go see Chopper right now!" said Akane.

She went to go see him both Luffy and Ryoga were confused.

"So Luffy… Ryoga what are you doing back here so soon?" said a voice.

Both turned around and saw Cologne.

"Um…." said Ryoga.

"Let me guess, the girls beat up Sanji?" said Cologne.

"Yeah…" said Ryoga.

"Ukyo and Shampoo blamed Akane." said Cologne.

"That's right" said Luffy.

"Akane became the temporary cook as a punishment?" said Cologne.

"Yes." said Ryoga.

"My granddaughter and Ukyo tried to warn everyone but could only tell Chopper? said Cologne.

"Yeah" said Luffy.

"And so everyone but Akane who wanted to hear what they thought and Ryoga who got lost on his way to the galley. And somehow Luffy was immune?" said Cologne.

"That's right" said Ryoga.

"That is cool… how did you know" said Luffy.

"At my age nothing surprises me, I think you too should come to the cat café I discovered something." She said.

Back in Chopper's room Akane told him her idea.

"Are you sure this guy is a good Doctor?" asked Chopper.

"Yeah and he knows how to well…" said Akane.

"The toxins in her cooking." said Ranma who was awake.

Akane just ignored him "Yeah he's a great doctor… but there's this one little problem." said Akane.

"What is it?" asked Chopper.

"He goes nuts whenever he sees Kasumi but I doubt she'll show up." said Akane.

Chopper didn't know what to say but he doubt that her oldest sister would show up. She left to the doctor she told Chopper about.

Meanwhile back in the Cat Café Cologne told them the news while Luffy ate a lot of meat, "I have discovered more about the merger…" she noticed that Luffy wasn't paying attention. "Is he always like this?" she asked the lost boy who nodded. "Luffy!" shouted Cologne.

"What?" he said finally paying attention.

"Have found out many important things… first off I have discovered why the dangers increased. Every single jail and prison have been destroyed, even ones not in use." said Cologne.

"How do you know that?" asked Luffy.

On the island that was once known as the SF Bay Area a little girl was crying near Pier 39. "But I wanted to see that prison island!" she cried.

"You know sweet it just mysteriously vanished into thin air there was nothing I could do. How about it, we give you all the ice cream you can eat then we're go on the merry-go-round at then go to the aquarium." said her father.

"Okay…" said the little girl who stopped crying.

Back in the Cat Café…

"Oh so that famous American prison is gone." said Ryoga.

"American?" asked Luffy.

Meanwhile in the Tendo Dojo Genma who was in his human form talked to Soun while playing Go.

"So they returned already" said Soun.

"It was an accident actually poor pirates ate Akane's cooking." said Genma.

Kasumi showed up with tea for her father and… freeloading house guest. "I'd love to visit the ship they are on." She said.

"Maybe you can see if they will let you go on." said Genma.

"That's not such a bad idea… check up on your sisters." said Soun.

"I'll do it" said Kasumi.

Meanwhile Akane asked Dr. Tofu if he could help out for a bit since Chopper had a lot patients. Both got on board.

"This is Dr. Tofu." said Akane introducing him.

All of a sudden Ranma got a chill, as if he knew something bad w2as going to happen.

"I think I should show how to… um…" said Dr. Tofu trying not be mean by saying "Treating injuries caused by Akane"

"I think I'll look out since it seems Ryoga and Luffy left" said Akane who then left.

Meanwhile back at the cat café Cologne explained more to Ryoga and Luffy. "I have also discovered how you will be able to find the world merger." said Cologne.

"How?" asked Ryoga while Luffy continued to eat meat while listening.

"I have discovered that when someone who has eaten a cursed fruit or fallen in Jusenkyo will have dreams again. This time showing where the location it. Not only that if there is group they a collective dream." said Cologne

"What's that?" asked Luffy.

"It's a dream where more than one person has the same dream at the same time, in fact you'll be able to interact with each other within it" said Cologne.

"That sounds cool" said Luffy taking another bite of meat.

"He sure loves his meat" said Cologne.

"I think he can eat much because he's rubber" said Ryoga.

Meanwhile back on the Merry Go, Akane heard a voice call out her. She saw it was Kasumi.

"Hi… Kasumi" said Akane nervously.

"Hello Akane, is it okay if I come aboard? Father wants me to check up on you and Nabiki." said Kasumi.

She knew she couldn't let Kasumi on board with Dr. Tofu treating someone… however she couldn't say no to her own sister.

"Um… okay" said Akane.

Kasumi looked around, "Where is everyone?" asked Kasumi.

"I don't know where Ryoga and Luffy are, but everyone else is inside, all of them aren't feeling so well but Dr. Tofu is helping chopper treat them." said Akane.

"I think I'm going to say hi to him… I haven't seen him in while" said Kasumi.

Akane tried to stop her but couldn't, so she fallowed her.

Whoever Dr. Tofu was treating was doomed… the good thing was it was Ranma the only one to ever survive the treatment of doom. He was showing the particular bruising pattern that Akane causes ad was also fixing Ranma's neck. Funny story… Ranma who is slowly building an immunity to the poisonous cooking got more injured than sick when Akane whacked him with her mallet, funny huh? That's when Kasumi came in.

"Hello Dr. Tofu." said Kasumi.

"Kasumi came for surprise visit" said Akane somewhat calmed by the fact Ranma was the one who was currently being treated.

"Hi… Kasumi…" said Dr. Tofu.

He began to act strange… really strange… so strange all the straw hats thought it was a joke until it happened. Ranma wanting attention for his neck pain. Let's just say the human neck is not supposed to go a 180 degrees angle. Even people in Ranma's group were horrified, they knew Dr. Tofu became a nut when he saw Kasumi but they never saw him treat Kasumi. Everyone in the room other than Kasumi stood there in horror mostly wondering how Ranma was still alive. So much so that they pushed their bodies to heal much faster so that they won't have to deal with the strange doctor.

"I think I feel better" said Usopp laughing like mad man.

"Me too…" said Sanji.

"I think I do too…" said Mousse.

"I'll check you out when they leave…" said Chopper.

Akane thought "At least something good came out it…"

Much later, Ryoga and Luffy walked back to the ship, "I so full…" said Luffy.

"Yeah after about 10 pounds of meat I guess you would be." said Ryoga.

When they got to the ship they were find everyone better.

"What happened?" asked Luffy.

"We miraculously got better." said Ukyo.

"Hey where's Ranma?" asked Ryoga.

"He's the only that didn't…" said Akane.

They began to hear Ranma scream.

"What happened?" asked Luffy.

"You don't want to know" said Nami.

"But I do…" said Luffy.

"We don't want to talk about it!" yelled everyone but Ryoga and Luffy.

"Okay… Sanji make dinner." said Luffy.

"You just ate 10 pounds of meat!" yelled Ryoga.

And so they left the Small Island again… with everyone healed up… well almost everyone.

Next Time: With everyone healed (including Ranma) they take a break form the search and check out a town. Ranma and Zoro learn about each other's debts and Zoro realizes owning Nami money is nothing compared to owing Nabiki money. Meanwhile Sanji and Luffy save two young girls from some pirates... but knock out the girls on accidentin the process. The good news is that they are not angry... the bad news... you'll have to read to find out.


	5. Debts and Engagements

Time for the reposnce!

Suuki-Aldrea: No, they are not enaged to Ranma and not you. However they are from Ranma's world and you will need to watch the anime to know who they are. I think this maybe one of the funnest chapters.

Chapter 5: Debts and Engagements

When the two worlds merged two girls, about the age of 12 trained in the forest. One had ruby red hair which she wore in two buns while the other had emerald green hair and wore it in one bun. Then the earthquake struck, and the forest disappeared leaving only the ocean. They managed to drift to an island, an island that was from the world of the devil fruits not from the world of Jusenkyo where they were from. While a little confused they fought off pirates and they beat them all. Not knowing what was going on but they did know one thing, that someone must have used the World Merger. The people of the island had no idea who they were but were glad they were on their side that was a whole ago…

It was early morning on the Going Merry. Sanji went into the kitchen to find it empty.

"Luffy!" he yelled.

This woke up everyone, later everyone stared at the idiot captain.

"He ate all the food again?" said Zoro.

"Again?" said everyone from Nerima.

"He does that thing all the time." said Nami.

"So what are we going to do?" said Akane.

Nami took out a map, thought it per-merger it was still good for going to the islands that were nearby from their world.

"There's an island, there's also a town there so we can get supplies, and it's also known for its restraints and shopping." said Nami.

Ranma had a brilliant idea… he was going to go in his girl form and get free food. Well he hoped to anyways.

"Hey if it's great for shopping…" said Nabiki.

"I was thinking the same thing" said Nami.

Later they got to the dock, Ranma was preparing to change in to his girl form. When Nabiki walked up him said "Hey I need to talk to you." She said.

"What is it?" said Ranma.

"I'll tell with Nami and Zoro." Said Nabiki, "Oh and don't change to your girl side."

Ranma knew what was happening, she wanted him to carry her bags.

"Great…" said Ranma.

Meanwhile Nami also told Zoro about what was happening she wanted to ask him with Nabiki and Ranma.

Not too long later Nabiki and Nami were talking to the people who owed them.

"We need you too to carry our bags." said Nami.

"No way!" yelled both guys.

"So then that means you're going to me back?" said Nami.

Zoro was silent, which means couldn't.

"Ranma… are you going to pay me back too?" asked Nami.

"…" said Ranma.

"Or maybe I could sell the photos I took of you on the boat?" said Nabiki.

"…!" said Ranma.

"Or better yet I could get Ukyo, Shampoo and Kodachi and have a little auction." said Nabiki.

"I'll do it! I'll do it!" said Ranma.

Zoro stared at Ranma surprised.

Meanwhile the two girls were walking about the town.

"Hello Ling-Ling" said a woman to the red haired girl.

"Hello." replied the red haired girl named Ling-Ling.

"Hey Lung-Lung" said a young man the green haired girl.

"Hi" replied the green haired Lung-Lung.

Ling-Ling and Lung-Lung had gained quite a rep on the island… in fact all the towns people loved them for beating any pirates that came their way. Even though they knew there was something odd about them. What they didn't know was that they were amazons from the same village as Shampoo. In fact they are Shampoo younger sisters, well not blood sister but rather sisters in arms. They are very close to Shampoo.

"You two" said a voice.

They turned around as a crew of pirates they already defeated.

"You want another beating?" said Ling-Ling.

"No just revenge." Said the captain

All of the pirates took out pistols.

"No good!" said Lung-Lung.

"Scream?" said Ling-Ling.

"O…k" said Lung-Lung.

Both screamed, fortunately it was head by Luffy and Sanji.

Meanwhile both Ranma and Zoro waited for their debtors outside of a shop.

"So… how did she get you?" asked Ranma.

"I needed to buy two swords, didn't have the money so she lent me some. You?" said Zoro.

"Various things… mostly damages done to the dojo caused by my finances. Does she ever sell pictures of you?" asked Ranma.

"No…" said Zoro with a strange look.

"Well since you have the same problem I have I can tell she won't sell you to the highest bidder." said Ranma.

Zoro just stared at the cursed Martial artist "Nabiki… just might worse than Nami" he thought.

Meanwhile Luffy and Sanji met up to far from where they heard the screams.

"Sanji you heard them too?" asked Luffy.

"Yeah I wonder what it is?" said Sanji.

With the twin Amazons they were backed up to a wall, if they attacked the pirates then they would shoot. They did not want to die like that.

"Ling-Ling think we should scream again" said Ling-Ling.

"You right…" said Lung-Lung.

Both girls screamed again.

Both Luffy and Sanji heard this and ran to where it was coming from.

"Screaming won't do any good..." said the captain.

"That what you think" said Sanji seeing the two girls in danger.

"Who are they?" asked Ling-Ling.

"It's not nice to pick on little girls." said Luffy.

"Oh I know you… the infamous Monkey D. Luffy, attack them men." said the captain.

All the pirates went to attack Luffy and Sanji, Ling-Ling and Lung-Lung took their chance to fight, they got out their weapons, Ling-Ling took out her bamboo staff and Lung-Lung took out her pitch fork like weapon. And began to help Luffy and Sanji… which they would regret… not Ling-Ling and Lung-Lung because. While they were fighting Sanji took out a lot of pirates with on kick… and accidentally kicked Lung-Lung knocking her out.

"Oh crap…" he said.

Luffy used Gum Gum Pistol on many of the pirates but accidentally punch and knocked out Ling-Ling in the process.

"Ooops…" said Luffy.

When all the pirates including the captain were defeated Luffy went over to Ling-Ling and Sanji to Lung-Lung.

"Great we knocked them out." said Sanji.

"I hope they aren't mad…" said Luffy.

"What do you think?" said Sanji.

Both girls woke up.

"You defeat Ling-Ling?" asked Ling-Ling to Luffy.

"Um… yeah" he said.

"Luffy you idiot." said Sanji.

Ling-Ling kissed Luffy. Sanji just stared while Luffy had no idea what was going on.

"You defeat Lung-Lung?" said Lung-Lung.

"I didn't…" said Sanji who stopped strain at the kiss.

"You lie… I remember clearly" said Lung-Lung.

"Okay, I admit…" said Sanji.

Lung-Lung kissed Sanji. Both men broke the kiss and backed away.

"What's going on?" said Luffy.

"That's what I want to know!" said Sanji.

"You I love" said both Ling-Ling and Lung-Lung at the same time.

"Okay… Luffy I have an idea run!" said Sanji grabbing the idiot captain, and ran for dear life. The Twin amazons chased after them.

Meanwhile Shampoo was looking for Ranma, she thought maybe she could pay Nabiki for some time with him then she saw Luffy and Sanji ran by fast and hid behind a corner.

Shampoo walked up to them and asked "What you doing?"

"These two girls kissed us!" said Luffy.

"And now they are fallowing us…" said Sanji.

Shampoo looked around the corner and was supersede at who she saw.

"Big sister Shampoo!" said Both Ling-Ling and Lung-Lung at the same time.

"Big sister Shampoo?" whispered Sanji and Luffy as to give up their hiding place.

""What you doing here?" asked Shampoo.

"We train in woods when land turn to ocean" said Ling-Ling.

"And we wind up in town where we beat up pirates who attack." said Lung-Lung.

"But many pirates with guns who up and try to attack." said Ling-Ling.

"But two men defeat pirates and they also defeat us." said Lung-Lung.

"Two men defeat you?" asked Shampoo.

"Yes, men who defeat Ling-Ling had black hair where's a straw hat and was like rubber." said Ling-Ling.

"And man who defeat Lung-Lung is in suit and is blonde" said Lung-Lung.

"Luffy… Sanji… we need talk" said Shampoo.

Luffy reveled their hiding place and asked "What is it?"

Ling-Ling glomped him "Husband!" she said.

"Sanji, Shampoo know you there!" said Shampoo.

"Yeah, come over Sanji, they aren't angry" said Luffy.

Pulling Sanji with her rubber man powers. Lung-Lung glomped him too. "Husband" she said.

"Shampoo explain" said Shampoo.

Meanwhile with Zoro and Ranma they waited outside another store this time bags at their sides. Zoro thought about Nabiki.

"If she's this bad… I never would have thought I would be glad I owe it Nami money".

Meanwhile, with Sanji, Luffy, Shampoo, Ling-Ling and Lung-Lung. They were at a restaurant. Luffy was of course eating meat.

"Husband loves his meat!" said Ling-Ling.

"What's going on?" said Sanji.

Shampoo took out a book but it was Chinese so he couldn't read it. Shampoo the pointed to the translation. He just skimmed though the first part about if a girl beats an Amazon then he read the part about the man...

"We're engaged!" yelled Sanji.

"That's right." said Lung-Lung cuddling up right next to him.

"What is it?" asked Luffy.

"You defeat womans of Amazon tribe… tribe law say you must get married." said Shampoo.

Ling-Ling sighed "But you no from same world…" she said.

"Lung-Lung think you wrong!" said Lung-Lung.

"No, Ling-Ling right" said Shampoo.

"So World Merger was used…" said Ling-Ling.

"Yes…" said Shampoo.

"Ling-Ling know she be separated if thing gets fixed, Ling-Ling enjoy time she have." said Ling-Ling.

"What?" said Luffy.

"Ling-Ling… Luffy idiot who loves meat…" said Shampoo.

"Ling-Ling… see that" said Ling-Ling.

"Lung-Lung no believe." said Lung-Lung.

Sanji sighed, not only did he have to engaged to a 12 year old but he had to be engaged to the stubborn one. Not only that but f he tired to flirt with other girls then they'd might laugh at him.

"Big sister Shampoo, why you know them?" asked Ling-Ling.

"This world of Devil Fruits, Luffy ate Gum Gum Fruit, he volunteer to destroy World Merger along with Ranma." said Shampoo.

"Ranma here?" asked Ling-Ling.

"Yes Ranma here." said Shampoo.

"What about Akane?" asked Ling-Ling.

"She is…" said Shampoo.

"What about Spatula Girl?" asked Ling-Ling.

"Yes…" said Shampoo.

"What about who turn to alligator…" said Ling-Ling.

"Shampoo no know who you talking about" said Shampoo.

"You know, girl who uses ribbon and have scary laugh." said Ling-Ling.

"Oh her, she no turn to alligator. She has scary pet alligator. Mousse say it almost ate him once." said Shampoo.

"Mousse here too?" asked Ling-Ling.

"Yes…" said Shampoo.

"I think I need to go get supplies for the ship." said Sanji getting up.

"Lung-Lung go help." said Lung-Lung.

Sanji sighed, "Fine…" he said.

He went food shopping with Lung-Lung.

"Shampoo feel like she stuck with bill." said Shampoo.

"No worry we eat for free since we protect town from bad men" said Ling-Ling.

Not too long later Nami and Nabiki… and the people who owe them walked back to the ship. Sanji noticed them.

"Nami, Nabiki!" he said in his way. He ran over to them.

"Hi Sanji!" said Nami.

"Who's that?" asked Zoro noticed that Lung-Lung was right next to him.

"Who is she?" said Lung-Lung.

"Hey long time no see" said Ranma.

"Um… well" said Sanji trying to explain. But before he could say anything Ranma guessed "You beat her battle?"

"How did you know?" said Sanji.

"The way she's fallowing you" said Ranma who then burst in laugher.

"What's so funny?" asked Nami.

"Sanji's engaged to a 12 year old" laughed Ranma.

"How would you know about that?" yelled Sanji.

"He beat big sister Shampoo." said Lung-Lung.

"So then you are engaged to her?" asked Zoro.

"Yeah." replied Sanji.

Zoro joined in Ranma's laughter, "The idiot cook is engaged to a 12 year old! How are gong to flirt with girls if you engaged!" laughed Zoro.

Meanwhile a woman said hello to Ling-Ling, "Who's this young man?" said the woman since Ling-Ling was so close to him even though she who he was.

"This is my fiancé, I going with him." said Ling-Ling.

"Fiancé?" asked the woman.

"Yes Lung-Lung engaged too." said Ling-Ling.

"I must tell others, can you come with me?" asked the woman.

Later, as everyone was getting back onto the ship, a lot of the two groups couldn't stop laughing, though Luffy, Ling-Ling and Shampoo haven't come back yet.

"I can't believe you got engaged." said Robin.

"To a 12 year old!" laughed Zoro.

"Didn't you attack me once?" said Ukyo and Kodachi at the same time.

"Hey, Lung-Lung… where's Ling-Ling." asked Akane.

"She with her fiancé." said Lung-Lung.

"I wonder who that is." said Akane.

"Take one guess." said Sanji.

Everyone tried to think, and then the last three showed up with the entire town.

"Luffy got engaged too?" said Ranma.

"Oh Ling-Ling and Lung-Lung. We would like to thank you for the entire town for protecting us. We will always remember you…" said one of the town's people.

"We understand you want to be with you fiancés." said another.

"Quit saying that!" yelled Sanji.

"We will give many gifts for your new crew. Thank you so much." said yet another town's person.

"You welcome." said Ling-Ling.

Not too long later the ship left the dock with two more people on board.

"Sanji and Lung-Lung sitting in a tree" teased Zoro, Ranma, Ryoga, Usopp and Chopper.

"Shut up!" yelled Sanji.

"Why do I think things are going to crazier?" asked Akane.

"I don't know" said Luffy still completely oblivious to fact that he's engaged.

Next Time: Someone stealing the girl's underwear and blaming Ranma. After Nami ties Ranma to the mast the thief begins to blame Luffy. Because he's a moron who has no idea about underwear they begin to wonder who the thief is. Could it be one of the Straw Hats? Or is there a stowaway on board?


	6. The Mystery of the Panty Thief

Wow this is the most reviews I have gotten so far in between chapters. Time for the responses.

The Violent Tomboy: Yep it sure is.

kiyone4ever: There isn't an escape clause, if there was then Shampoo wouldn't be there. But I'm definitely putting that in the next chapter.

BO-nified BO-tector of hair: (Sweat drop), boy someone sure loves Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo. Your right they do need be called on after they did that to Mousse.

winter knight: (blush) Thanks you sweetie (What, he's my boyfriend... we've been dating for a while)

unknown: Um... I can see you haven't read past the first chapter, the fight chapter has already occurred and besides they have no reason to fight. I won't be doing that.

Suuki-Aldrea: Yep this one is a very funny chapter the integration room scene took forever to write because I kept on cracking up when I wrote it.

Chapter 6: The Mystery of the Panty Thief.

It was quiet night, the waves were calm and everyone was asleep on the Merry Go. However a small figure made its way to the girl's cabin. He sneak in and managed to steal every single piece of women's under the girls had. Now was the tricky part… blaming someone. The thief knew who… Ranma. The thief managed to sneak in the boy's cabin. He snuck to where Ranma was sleeping and planted the evidence. Then snuck to where he his hiding spot on the ship was. The thief knew Akane would get very angry at him and not believe him. The next morning, the first person who woke was Nami. She screamed so loud it woke everyone but Ranma and Luffy. They all went to see what happened… except for Ryoga who somehow got lost on the way.

"What happened?" said Sanji.

"All of my underwear was stolen!" she said.

"All of ours." said Akane.

"Shampoo going to wake Ranma!" said Shampoo.

"Ling-Ling go wake up Luffy…" said Ling-Ling.

They went to the boy's room and Shampoo found Ranma asleep with some of the missing underwear.

"Ranma…!" screamed Shampoo.

"Ranma stole underwear?" said Ling-Ling.

Ranma and Luffy woke up to find Shampoo and Ling-Ling looking at Ranma… and that Ranma had the under wear all over him.

"What's going on?" said Ranma.

"Ranma… you steal underwear…" said Shampoo.

"What?" said Ranma.

He then noticed that he had the stolen the underwear.

"It's not what it looks like!" said Ranma.

"Rannnnma!" yelled Akane who appeared behind Shampoo.

"What's going on?" asked Luffy.

"Ranma stole the girl's under wear!" said Akane.

Luffy just stood there not understanding.

"So you know what he stole?" asked Akane.

"Nope" said Luffy.

"Luffy…" said Ling-Ling.

Akane dragged Ranma out of the room and not too long later everyone looked at him with odd looks.

"I did not do it!" yelled Ranma.

""I still can't believe you stole them!" yelled Nami.

"I didn't do it!" Ranma continued to plead his innocence.

"I would usually believe you! But this time is different!" said Akane.

The Straw Hats looked at Akane. They figured don't ask ether way they would find out.

"I say we tie him to mast!" said Nami.

"Gladly!" said Mousse, both he and Kuno had evil grins on their faces.

Later Ranma was tied to mast in his girl form as it smaller, Kuno was knocked out after he tried to save her.

"At least won't Akane launch me into the air." said Ranma.

"Why is he tied to mast again?" asked Luffy.

"Luffy…" said Nami.

The thief watched Ranma tied to mast, he knew his scapegoat was trapped, however he looked at Luffy, one thing was for certain where ever the thief was hiding he couldn't hear anything.

That night it was quiet, Ranma was still tied to the mast but asleep because if she was then she would have see the thief. It snuck into the girl's cabin and grabbed the evidence from lat time. Then he went into the boy's cabin and put some of the stuff that was stolen before and put it where Luffy slept, that thief would regret it. The next morning Nami screamed again the same thing happened again: All the guys would head to the girl's cabin Ryoga got lost.

"But how this happen this time?" asked Nami.

"Maybe Ranma escaped." said Akane.

"Ling-Ling go wake Luffy" said Ling-Ling.

Ling-Ling went to wake her oblivious fiancé and found the evidence.

"Luffy…" said Ling-Ling.

Luffy woke up "What is it Lin-Ling…" asked Luffy waking up.

Shampoo went to check on her sister, "Luffy?" asked shampoo.

"What is it?" asked Luffy.

Later at the mast, "See I told you I didn't do it! Now untie me!" said Ranma.

"Yeah, and it's Luffy." Said Akane and everyone nodded in agreement. They noticed that Shampoo and Ukyo were whispering to each other.

"What is it?" asked Nami.

"We have two suspects!" said Ukyo.

"Who are they?" asked Akane.

"Sanji…" said Shampoo.

""And Usopp." said Ukyo.

"Yeah… wait what!" yelled Sanji.

Not too long later the girl's cabin was done up like an integration room, complete with table chair and light. Sanji came in and sat in the chair.

"Where did you put the underwear?" yelled Ukyo playing the bad cop.

"I did not steal it!" yelled Sanji.

"It's okay, just yell the truth" said Shampoo playing the good.

"I was just sleeping… honest I would never steal that! It's too perverted" said Sanji.

"Newsflash Sanji! You are a pervert!" said Ukyo.

Sanji was silent, he she was right.

"I would never steal them, and I f I did I would have left Kodachi's alone. That girl…" said Sanji he began to shudder, "I wouldn't have taken Ling-Ling and…" said Sanji.

"Your fiancé?" asked Ukyo.

Sanji still didn't like the fact he was engaged to a 12 year, "Besides their underwear wasn't stolen…" said Ukyo.

"I'm innocent!" yelled Sanji.

"We believe you now, since you told us how you feel about Kodachi." said Ukyo.

"You may go now" said Shampoo.

Sanji left and the next suspect came in.

"Usopp, you're a liar…" said Ukyo still playing the bad cop.

"Tell if you stole the underwear." said Shampoo still playing the good cop.

"I didn't do it!" said Usopp telling the truth.

"Shampoo no believe you" said Shampoo.

"Um… Shampoo, I'm supposed to be the "bad cop"" whispered Ukyo.

"Oh yeah" whispered Shampoo.

"Tell us now!" said Ukyo.

Usopp began to get scared, after what they did to Sanji who wouldn't be. So he did what he did best in these situations, broke under the pressure and lied. He began to laugh like a mad.

"Yes I did it!" he said.

Both girls knew it was lie, "So you didn't take it…" said Ukyo.

Later everyone was on deck without a clue on who it is. That's when Ranma remembered something.

"Hey!" said Ranma.

"What?" asked Nami.

"Can someone please untie me, I'm innocent." said Ranma.

"Oh yeah… sorry" said Nami.

That wasn't a thing that Ranma remembered. The thing was that something happened before the merger. After he was untied he told him her theory.

"Remember what happened right before the merger… with Happosai." said Ranma.

All the Straw Hats were wondering what she was talking about but most of the people from Furinkan remembered.

"It happened like this…" said Ranma.

(Flashback)

A tiny old man jumped from building to building. He was Happosai founder of the anything goes martial arts and the universe's biggest pervert. He was sop perverted he makes Sanji look like a gentleman. Just then a barrage of the spatulas came out of nowhere.

"Happosai!" yelled Ukyo who jumped out of nowhere.

"Oh hello Ukyo nice day isn't it?" said Happosai.

He spotted a cute red haired girl in a bikini and went over to her...

"Fell for it again!" said the girl who turned out Ranma.

Akane who was nearby tossed him a kettle with hot water, he forgot to change first.

"Mommy what's that man doing in a bikini?" said a little boy.

"Just look away honey…" said the little mother.

"Well Ranma my boy…" said Happosai he took out a bucket of cold water and splashed it on Ranma. Then he glommed her chest

"Why you little!" yelled Ranma he tossed Happosai into the air.

"We better go catch him!" said Akane.

"No kidding" said Ranma.

"But… maybe you should change first…" said Akane.

Not too long later Happosai ran into the cat cafe for free food, what he didn't know that it was an ambush. Almost everyone was there excluding the Kunos and Ryoga. They punched on him after a few explosions Happosai was finally caught. He was locked into a small box where he could get out.

(End of flashback)

"… So we tossed him into the river and haven't seen him since." Ranma finishing the story.

All the straw hats stood there, they had no idea what to say.

"I know…" said Ranma knowing what they were thinking, "Well I have an idea of what to do"

Later Kuno was knocked out in the boy's cabin and Sanji was tied up. Both Ling-Ling and Lung-Lung were guarding them.

"Why am I tied here." said Sanji.

"Ranma think you might ruin plan…" said Lung-Lung.

"And Zoro agreed." said Ling-Ling.

"Of course he would agree" thought Sanji.

"Besides Lung-Lung happy to be with husband" said Lung-Lung.

On deck all the girls including Ranma were in their swimsuits, which is why Sanji was tied up. The guys hid and watched.

"I can't believe I'm doing this." said Nami.

"I know… and I have to do this all time!" said Ranma.

"We know…" said Robin.

The thief watched, he began to grow weak. He had to hide his stash where no one would find it, in fact he couldn't get it right now… he had to grope someone. That was going to be the closet person… Ranma. He came out his hiding place. Ranma screamed, in shock even though this has happened many times before.

"What is it?" asked Nami.

Ranma turned around and Happosai wearing a little pirate hat on Ranma's chest rubbing his head in between the two breasts.

"Happosai…" growled Ranma.

"This is Happosai?" asked Nami.

"Yes, time the rest of the plan!" said Ranma knowing Happosai wasn't paying attention.

Ranma punched Happosai to the ground and less than a second later the old pervert was being attack by, fists, spatulas, bon bori, a ribbon, a staff, a bunch of hands and one giant mallet.

"I think its best we don't get involved right now…" said Luffy finally getting it, everyone nodded in agreement.

After getting pounded and near death Happosai used his battery… Ranma!

"Why you!" said Ranma.

Akane poured hot water on him, he punched Happosai onto the ground the again.

"Um… Ranma" said Nami.

"What is it?" asked Ranma.

"You're still in the bathing suit…" said Akane.

"…" said Ranma.

After many embarrassing moments and pervert beatings. Happosai was all tied up… with Zoro's shirts.

"Why did have to my clothes?" asked Zoro.

"You train just as hard as Ranma and the fact that you don't change into a girl also helps" said Nabiki.

Happosai grew weaker by the moment.

"And I haven't shown them my treasure yet…" said Happosai.

Something clicked in Nami's head… treasure! She had to have his treasure, her partner however knew what it was. She knew that Happosai needed a few more good beatings but she didn't want to have Nami be embarrassed. She chose for Happosai to receive beatings after all Nami wouldn't be the only angry at him.

"We have to see his treasure first!" said Nami.

"…" said everyone from Nerima, they also knew what the treasure was but also knew Happosai need a few more good beatings.

"What is it?" asked Nami.

"Nothing…" they all said.

They united Happosai, who took them to his treasure. Nami opened the small chest excitingly but then got angry when she saw the contents were.

"You pervert!" she yelled.

She took out her staff and began to beat him. Everyone just walked away to let her get out her feelings.

Back in the guy's cabin Sanji was still tied up and the twins were wondering what was going on.

"Ling-Ling wonder if they catch him or not" said Ling-Ling.

"Lung-Lung no care" said Lung-Lung who was trying to snuggle with the tied up Sanji.

"Why me?" asked Sanji.

Next Time: The cursed ones begin to have dreams showing where the World Merger is, but that doesn't stop the insanity on board. Sanji tired to find ways out of his engagement while Happosai causes nothing but Chaos. But things get serous when the person who stole the world merger shows up and someone gets kidnapped! Who gets kidnapped? Um... I guess everyone should figure this one out.


	7. Almost There

Time for Review Response!

Suuki-Aldrea: Yep, it's Akane, how many anime characters get kidnapped all the time... well Kagome from Inu-Yasha but she's not in this story

kiyone4ever: Actually I moved on Saturday and my family didn't have internet for a few days... I also haven't been able to work on it ether, I've been busy withum... cleaning my room... yeah that's the ticket (whistles innocently while hiding One Piece Grand Battle behind back). Great idea for a fanfic by the way although my boyfriend (winter knight) is considering a fanfic called perverts anonymous in which various perverts including Happosai, Sanji, Miroku and others are in a center trying clench their perverted ways, it doesn't help that the Nurse Joy (of Pokemon) convention is in the same building. However on the other hand with Happosai all the Straw Hats have to deal with Happosai, you'll like one of the ways they deal with him.

Chapter 7: Almost There

Ranma stood on the ocean, which was odd because 1. How can you stand on water and 2. he was chibi for some strange reason.

"Hey Ranma!" yelled a voice.

He turned around and saw Luffy, Ryoga, Mousse, Chopper, Robin and Shampoo, all of them were chibi too, except for Chopper… he was in his normal size.

"What's going on?" asked Ranma.

"I don't know… all I remember is that the thing I was doing was eating meat" said Luffy.

Everyone stared at the idiot captain, except for Robin who stated "I think this is that dream that Cologne said about to Ryoga and Luffy."

An island appeared from nowhere and an arrow pointed at it.

"Is that where it is?" asked Chopper.

"We're close!" said Ranma.

Everything went black, Ranma woke to find all of the other guys who had the dream had woken up.

"We are close!" said Ryoga.

"I think we should go get the girls!" said Luffy.

Ranma looked at the unconscious dirty old man... which means the trap that Usopp made was still set.

"Luffy wait…." Said Ranma but the idiot captain had already left the room.

Luffy went to the deck and opened the girl's door. A mallet came from on top of the door, knocked him over, he fell down the stairs and a small cage fell on his head.

"Luffy…" said Shampoo.

All the girls woke up thinking it was Happosai, then they saw it was Luffy.

"Why is he here?" said Akane.

"We finally had that dream." said Robin.

Meanwhile in the guys room all of those who asleep woke up from the noise. Zoro was about to see what happening. Ranma stopped him

"It's just Luffy, we had that dream he went to go get the girls but forgot about the trap" said Ranma.

"Oh…" said Zoro.

"Well since the trap is unset!" yelled Happosai breaking out of his cage.

"Oh no you don't!" yelled Ranma.

After Happosai was subdued everyone met in the galley to discus what was going on. They looked at one of Nami's maps.

"According yo your dream you saw Liji Island, a small uninhabited island. Why would the world merger be there? I would have thought somewhere from your world" said Nami.

"Person who stole it want devil fruit. So it make sense that it there." said Shampoo.

"You 6 sure what you saw?" asked Akane.

"Yeah" said Ranma.

"Wait 6?" said Luffy, he began to count the ones who were cursed.

"Yeah you know Luffy, you, Robin, Chopper, Ranma, Mousse and Shampoo" said Usopp.

"Wait about Ry…." Said Luffy but Ryoga tackled him before he could finish his sentence.

"It figures he forgot" said Zoro under his breath.

(Flashback)

It was when they were looking for Ranma and Shampoo, Ryoga told the Straw Hats that he needed to tell them something.

"You can't tell Akane I turn into a pig!" said Ryoga.

"Why?" asked Luffy.

Ryoga began to blush bright red "W...w...well it's" stammered Ryoga.

"You like her?" said Nami.

Ryoga turned an even brighter shade of red, if it was possible.

"Well I like her too, she seems nice" said Luffy.

"Not like that Luffy!" yelled the other Straw Hats.

"He likes her and in he loves her" said Usopp.

Ryoga turned an even brighter shade of red.

"Oh I get it now!" said Luffy lying.

(End of flashback)

"Is everything okay?" asked Akane.

"Everything's fine" said Ryoga laughing nervously.

"Idiots" muttered Ranma.

Later Sanji needed to talk to Ranma.

"What is it?" asked Ranma knowing what it was about.

"Well it's about Lung-Lung" said Sanji.

"You want to get rid of her…" said Ranma.

"You must know a way! I know that you having all those girls around you must…" said Sanji but Ranma cut him.

"Hey, I don't like any of my fiancés… if you weren't from another world I'd let you have any of them, poetically Akane. If you're trying to find an escape clause or something there isn't one otherwise Shampoo wouldn't be here" said Ranma.

Sanji felt angry by the fact that Ranma bad mouthed girls. He wanted to kick him, but he Ranma would see that coming. He glared at the martial artist.

Meanwhile a nearby pirate ship saw the Merry Go.

"That's the straw hats, they should of plenty of treasure on that ship…" said the captain looking thought a telescope.

"Don't you dare attack them." said a voice.

The captain turned around and saw a young man… the same young man who stole the world merger.

"Who are you!" yelled the captain staring at the stowaway.

"My name is Hiroshi Hikari!" said the young man.

"And what you want?" asked the captain.

"To prevent you from attacking the Straw hats, they are my target, after all they want to destroy my dream." said Hikari.

Hikari took out a bucket of water and splashed himself, the last thing the captain saw was that Hikari transformed into… something and then he was knocked out.

Not long later Hikari was on small boat thinking to himself. He had heard that Cologne, an elder Amazon had gotten a few Jusenkyo cursed people on her side to destroy the world merger not only that but he had she had also recruited the Straw Hat pirates which he had heard that two people and one reindeer who had eaten a devil fruits. He knew he had to take them out before he had search for a Devil Fruit. He also studied about the non-cursed people on the boats in particular one of them had a bizarre habit of getting kidnapped a lot.

"Today is the day I shall make my appearance." He said to himself.

He got close enough to the ship to unnoticed that is until he splashed himself with cold water, but he waited just a bit. He splashed himself and flew to the Merry Go.

Back on the ship every single girl except for the twins chased the tiny pervert.

"I still can't believe who have to deal with this everyday!" said Nami.

All the guys and the twins sighed at this as they were watching the chase.

"This getting crazy…" said Ling-Ling.

"We lucky we no have to deal with pervert man" said Lung-Lung.

Lung-Lung looked up and saw something flying to the ship.

"What that?" yelled Lung-Lung.

Everyone stopped the chase and looked up and saw the thing flying the ship, it was a golden animal, it had the head of an ox and wings of a crane, the body of a yeti and a tail that looked like an eel.

"What is that thing!" yelled Usopp getting scared.

"I know what that is!" said Akane.

"Niu ho man maolen niichuan" said Shampoo.

"Spring of drowned yeti riding an ox while caring an eel and a crane" translated Ranma

"That's a mouth full." said Zoro.

"It's definitely not Panty Hose Taro, he's a much darker color" said Ryoga.

"So you dealt with someone who fell in the spring before… wait was that the guy's nick name." said Sanji.

"No his given name, take a wild guess who named him." said Ranma.

All the Straw hats figured it was Happosai.

The monster landed on the ship, he took out a kettle from pocket space and changed to human… it was Hikari. All the ones who were cursed reacted when they saw him.

"You're the one who stole the thingies!" said Luffy.

"Yes I was…" said Hikari.

Then he noticed the flaming fire ball named Akane, he forgot one thing… he was naked.

"You pervert!" yelled Akane.

"Oh no!" screamed Hikari.

Akane pulled every single thing she had in pocket space and threw it at him, including a kitchen sink.

After it was all done Chopper screamed "Somebody call a doctor!"

"Um… Chopper, you are a doctor…" said Ranma.

When Ranma and the others first arrived Chopper went though a lot of stress causing him to become very serous, but since then he has gotten used to the daily pummeling's and other oddities caused by those from Nerima.

After the bizarre um… fit of rage that Hikari received he took out some clothes pocket space and began to explain what was going on.

"Yes I was the one that stole the world merger! I have heard all about you, amazing what you can find one the internet and word of mouth." Said Hikari, "I know all about all of you! Ranma, you can't tell your mother about your curse other wise she'll make you commit seppuku!"

"How did you know that!" yelled Ranma.

"Luffy, you're so stupid you forgot the name of your village!" said Hikari.

"Hey that's not true!" said Luffy which was entirely true.

"Ryoga, you are Akane's p…" said Hikari but he was cut off mid sentence by Ryoga beating him up.

"Is everything alright…" said Akane.

Ryoga laughed nervously "Yes everything's fine!" said Ryoga.

Hikari deiced to stop for he fear for his life, after all he was about to revile the fact that Zoro can deal with female navy officers well which would have killed him. After suffering the beating he started from the last thing he was going to revel.

"Akane I know how many times you get kidnapped, I also know how easy it is to kidnap you!" said Hikari walking up to Akane.

He grabbed her arm, which encouraged the wrath of Kuno "Fowl Cretan! I don't know what magic you used but you shall know the wrath of Kuno Tatewaki!" said Kuno who was about to strike him with her sword but Hikari punched him. Kuno wound up on his insane sister and both were knocked out.

"See how strong I am!" said Hikari.

"That was nothing!" yelled everyone else, in fact every single person on the ship had knocked out Kuno even Usopp on accident as well as Nabiki and she doesn't even fight.

"Oh I forgot…" mumbled Hikari, he sighed "Ether way she's mine!"

He garbed her arm and took out a bucket from pocket space. Before anyone could do anything he flew away with Akane at hand.

"Akane!" yelled Ryoga.

"No!" yelled Sanji.

"No again…" said Ranma.

"How many times does she get kidnapped again?" asked Nami.

"Once a month, at least" said Nabiki.

"It's not once a month… well yeah it's once a month." said Ranma.

"I no know where but I heard that joke before" said Ling-Ling.

"Well I guess we have to fallow him" said Luffy.

"We have no choice he has the world merger." said Ranma.

And so the two groups went to the island in hopes of destroying the world merger and rescuing Akane… again.

Next Time: The battle begins... it doesn't help that Usopp is playing dead, Mousse tried to attack with a kiddy potty and Ling-Ling and Lung-Lung make Luffy dance. But when Hikari tried to harm Akane, Ryoga's emotions get the better of Hikari (that wasn't a typo). Will they be able to help will Usopp be of any help? Will everyone stop laughing at the name of Zoro's "rice ball" attack? Find out next time.

A/N: Once again sorry for the long update been busy with the move and my room (counties to hide video game behind back). Oh yeah I did in fact reuse a joke from Pieces of the Past, the part where Ranma says "It's not once a month… well yeah it's once a month" is very similar to Inu-Yasha's line "It's not once a month… well yeah I guess it is once a month." That's why Ling-Ling said that she heard the joke before. Oh yeah one more thing, if you know how get Mihawk in the PS2 version One Piece gland battle please tell (still continues to hide video game behind back).


	8. And the Battle Begins

Review response!

kiyone4ever: Okay thanks, however the part about my moving was indeed true, our old landlord died a few months ago and we had to move. Oh yeah I got Mihawk!

Chapter 8: And the Battle Begins

It was very quiet on the boat so much you could a pin drop. Which was actually heard a few times as Mousse kept on dropping a few while going though his cloak for weapons he can use. Ranma watched as the island got closer and closer.

On Liji Island Hikari had tied up Akane.

"What do you with me?" asked Akane for the sake of asking.

"Just to lure them here" said Hikari.

"They were coming here anyways." said Akane.

"Well um… I…" said Hikari trying to come with a retort.

There was an awaked silence, "I want to be the strongest in the entire universe. The most powerful and then the worlds will be mine." He said.

Akane sighed "At least you don't want to marry me" she said.

"That rubber man and cross dresser is going to get it." said Hikari.

"I doubt it Ranma pretty strong and what I heard about Luffy he's strong too." said Akane.

"Wow the way you talk it does sound like you get kidnapped a lot." said Hikari.

"Don't remind me" sighed Akane.

Meanwhile the Merry Go has finally landed and everyone has gotten off well not everyone, the Kunos were still knocked out and chances were that they would finally wake by the time the battle was over, happened all the time. But they weren't the ones.

"Hey Nabiki aren't you coming?" yelled Luffy.

"No, I don't know how to fight" said Nabiki.

"If you can't fight then why did you come?" asked Luffy.

The other Straw Hats sighed, they knew why Nabiki came she was greedy, greedier than Nami.

"You haven't noticed?" said Nami.

""Notice what?" said Luffy.

"You really haven't noticed?" said Ranma.

"Noticed what?" said Luffy.

"She and Nami have been selling pictures of me!" screamed Ranma.

"They have?" said Luffy.

"Yes they have!" yelled Ranma.

"Why do I have the feeling that this s going to go around in circles?" asked Zoro.

"Hey where's long nosed liar man?" asked Shampoo.

"Your right Usopp's not here." said Ukyo.

Nabiki gave an evil smile, she knew where Usopp was hiding.

"He hiding the Crow's Nest." she said.

"…" said everyone else.

"I think we should get him down…" said Ukyo.

"I'll do it" said Luffy, he prepared himself "Gum Gum Rocket!" and he launched himself to the Crow's Nest.

"Come on Usopp, let's go!" said Luffy.

"I'm going to watch the ship" said Usopp who was very scared.

"Don't be silly Nabiki is watching the ship" said Luffy.

"And if you stay you'll have to be my chore boy!" yelled Nabiki down below.

Usopp had a tough decision, go fight a monster or be the temporary servant for someone greedier than Nami, but there was a third option he thought about: Go to the fight then play dead.

"All right the fearless Captain Usopp will go!" yelled Usopp.

Everyone stared at him and sighed.

"He's probably going to play dead…"said Nami.

Ranma remembered something and asked Ling-Ling and Lung-Lung something "Hey, are you going to use Dance of the Great Fire Dragon and Super Phoenix against him?"

"We no use Super Phoenix any more, therapist bill get too high" said Ling-Ling.

Super Phoenix is a technique created by the Amazons to stop the Mongol invasion. It consists of building a poorly contrasted plywood phoenix, getting on top of it and has it crash down on the opponent.

"We use Dance of Great Fire Dragon though" said Lung-Lung.

Ranma sighed "Does any one have ear plugs, we need a lot." said Ranma.

"Shampoo bring some incase they use Dance of Great Fire Dragon" said Shampoo holding up a bag of ear plugs.

"Why do we need ear plugs?" asked Zoro.

Ranma sighed "You'll find out." He said.

They began to head out but Lung-Lung stopped by saying "If we no destroy world merger then Sanji marry me!"

There was an awkward silence then Sanji yelled out "What!"

"If you no marry then I kill obstacles then marry" said Lung-Lung.

She then glared at Nami and Robin.

"What!" yelled Nami.

"You obstacles, obstacles are for killing!" yelled Lung-Lung.

"And things go bad…" said Ranma.

"Okay, okay I'll do it." said Sanji.

"You make Lung-Lung happy." said Lung-Lung.

"Luffy…"said Ling-Ling.

"Yeah?" said Luffy.

"You marry Ling-Ling if fail?" asked Ling-Ling.

"Sure okay" said Luffy somehow still completely oblivious to the fact he is engaged.

"I have the feeling that he has no idea what she's talking about" said Ranma.

"No kidding" replied Zoro.

"Okay is everyone ready?" asked Luffy.

"Right!" replied everyone but Usopp.

And so they headed into the forest. After a while they came upon a hut, Akane was tied up and gagged on the outside and Hikari waiting on the outside for them.

"So you come… I guess it's time to start this party" said Hikari.

"It's a party! Oh boy" said Luffy.

"Not that kind of party Luffy." yelled everyone else.

"You really are that stupid." said Hikari.

"I am not!" yelled Luffy.

"Oh yeah what's your village's name?" said Hikari.

"Um… I think it was Gotham City" said Luffy.

"Luffy… I don't think that's right" said Nami.

"Or maybe it was Pallet Town" said Luffy.

"…that's not it ether" said Zoro.

"Oh yeah it was Nerima." said Luffy.

"That's where we are from!" yelled Ranma.

"This is pointless!" said Hikari, he then punched the ground, the ground began to shake and a large crack opened on the ground Usopp took this chance to play dead.

When the shaking stopped Ukyo gasped in horror, she saw Usopp's lifeless body covered in blood. But upon closer inspection it was ketchup.

"That's not helping" said Ukyo.

"I think I'll let the blind guy attack first just to be nice." said Hikari.

"What blind guy?" asked Luffy.

"Hey take that back!" yelled Mousse looking the other because he didn't have his glasses on.

Hikari went to him and lightly kicked him saying "Put your glasses on idiot."

Mousse put his glasses and not long later they stood face to face. Hikari explained the fight rules "you all face me one by one with the exception of the twins since they are a team. Howe3ver if you weaken me just enough then it gets to become a free for all. No one can free Akane ether."

"Is it because you're afraid what she might do to you?" asked Ranma knowing full well the extent of Akane's wrath.

Hikari was silent before he managed to tie her up she hit him with two mallets, one bamboo sword and kicked him into the air. "If you don't agree upon the rules… then I don't know what I'll do." said Hikari.

"I think its best if we go with it, who knows maybe he'll mess up, hurt Akane right before Ryoga's turn." said Ranma.

"What's suppose to mean!" yelled Ryoga.

Ranma looked at his directionally changed rival, it was a look of you know what I'm talking about. Ryoga just nodded.

And so the fight began… "Fist of the white swan!" punched Mousse, a first it looked like a cool attack then it turned out what he was attacking with.

"What the?" screamed all the Straw Hats.

"Stupid Mousse…" said Shampoo.

"That's suppose to hurt me!" screamed Hikari.

The fist of the white swan: An attack in which Mousse attack with a swan shaped kiddy potty.

Hikari punched him far away.

"Who's next!" said Hikari.

"We next!" said Ling-Ling.

And so much like with the battle between Mousse the opponents sized each other.

"Just try not to attack with potties!" said Hikari.

"Okay." said Lung-Lung.

"Dance of Great Fire Dragon!" said Ling-Ling and Lung-Lung at the same time.

"Put in ear plugs now!" said Ranma.

"Why?" asked Sanji.

"Just do it" said Shampoo.

Everyone began to put in their earplugs including Usopp somehow. Well not everyone, Luffy forgot about the ear plugs. Then Ling-Ling and Lung-Lung began their attack, music began playing. Both Hikari and Luffy began to dance and Ling-Ling and Lung-Lung took out a fire breathing Chinese New Year like dragon and began to shoot Hikari with the fire. However the straw hats were distracted by the dancing captain to pay attention.

"Luffy why are you dancing?" asked Zoro.

"I don't know my body is moving on its own" said Luffy.

"It's them music… the dace of the great fire dragon makes the potent dances while the user uses that to fight." said Ranma pointing the dragon.

"If cover ear then you won't be affected." said Shampoo.

"Thanks for the info!" said Hikari.

Hikari managed to cover his ears and kicked the dragon into oblivion also with the boom box that was in it.

"Big sister Shampoo…" said Ling-Ling.

"Sorry…" said Shampoo.

"I'm going easy on you because you're little girls this match is over." said Hikari.

"Meanie!" said Lung-Lung then kicked him the shin.

"O…k" said Hikari.

"At least I'm not dancing anymore!" said Luffy.

"I think someone… from the pirates should go next." said Hikari.

Zoro shrugged "I minds as well go." He said.

After a few minutes they prepared for battle. Zoro had his swords at hand… and mouth.

"So that's how he holds the third one" said Ranma.

Hikari had a plan, a plan that would only work if Zoro's first move was the move he was hoping for, if it wasn't then he knew he would the match, but luck was on his side. Zoro made a V-shape formation.

"Oni Giri!" shouted Zoro as he attacked. Hikari dodged the attack and began to laugh.

"What's so funny!" yelled Zoro though the sword.

"Rice Ball?" laughed Hikari.

"It means Demon Slash!" yelled Zoro.

"And Rice Ball too." said Hikari laughing.

Sanji chuckled.

"What was that curly brow?" yelled Zoro.

"It true you know" replied Sanji.

And then the fight began…

"Dart Board!" yelled Zoro.

"Moss Head!" yelled Sanji.

Hikari took this chance to attack Zoro head on while he was distracted. Zoro flew a few feet and land on Mousse.

"That was a dirty trick!" yelled Akane who somehow got the gag off.

"Oh really!" said Hikari.

He walked up to her and slapped her quite a few times.

Sanji was about yell out not only the fact that he was used like that but also that he shouldn't slap a lady but Ryoga yelled out "I'm your next opponent."

"Fine…" said Hikari.

The two stood fact to face. Ranma said "I think everyone should stand back…"

"What why?" said Luffy.

"It's going to get very dangerous right here" said Ukyo knowing what's going to happen.

Ryoga looked at Hikari "You know you should not have hit Akane like that" said Ryoga.

Ryoga began to glow. "What's happening?" asked Nami.

"Everyone get back now!" said Ranma.

"Shishi Hokodan!" Ryoga yelled.

Next Time: It's a free for all! But what's supringin is that Ranma and Luffy have been pratcing an attack in secret. What is it? What does it do? Does it involve meat?

A/N: Oooh a cliffy, anyways, I want all those fans who love One Piece to check out King of Kings. Why am I plugging it? Well I helped out on it and its winter knight's (my boyfriend's) very first fanfic. It's a Zatch Bell fanfic that is very random and contains jokes from Bo Bo Bo, Digimon and a hint of the Twilight Zone. The story is that Luffy & Sanji and Zatch & Kiyo trade places. winter knight have been very anxious for his second review (he's told me that on the phone). Please check it out.


	9. Combination Attack

Luffy: Hi

Ranma: Hi, you must be wondering why we are hosting this chapter.

Luffy: Emma's a little angry and can't do it.

Ranma: A little? (Points to me fighting off the casts of Merger of Cursed Worlds, Pieces of the Past and Pokemon Angels Vol 1 with my pink crutches). She's angry that Viz won't release any uncut One Piece DVDs anytime soon.

Me (Like the Hulk, the original not the cool Twisted Toyfare Theater version... I hope someone gets the joke): Emma Smash! (Hits Mina from Pokemon Angels and Zoro withpink crutches sending them flying)

Ranma: I guess we should do review response (sweat drop)

Suuki-Aldrea (Luffy): Thanks, check it out I'm in it too. Oh yeah do you have any meat?

Ranma: I don't think she has any meat...

Luffy: Oh okay on with the chapter.

Chapter 9: Combination Attack: Punch of a Thousand Fists

Ryoga looked at Hikari "You know you should not have hit Akane like that" said Ryoga.

Ryoga began to glow. "What's happening?" asked Nami.

"Everyone get back now!" said Ranma.

"Shishi Hokodan!" Ryoga yelled.

A large sphere of energy came out of Ryoga's palms and hit Hikari head-on making him fly a few feet. There was a silence until Luffy shouted "That was so cool!"

"What exactly just happened?" asked Nami.

Ranma was about to explain when a girl wearing pink and blue wire frame glasses and a lab coast with a chart and pointer came out.

"The Shishi Hokodan or, an attack in which someone uses the depression in their heart to launch an attack. Ryoga… having issues… many issues can wield it easily." said the girl pointing to the chart.

Everyone just starred at the girl except for Ranma and Akane who somehow recognized the girl. She coughed comically as she changed the chart "Ranma cheated his own version Moko Takabisha which runs on self-esteem or his case ignorance!" said the girl.

"Hey!" yelled Ranma.

"What Curious Ranma is angry?" said the girl.

"I remember you now!" yelled Ranma.

The girl ripped off the lab coat to revel a sky blue sailor fuku, she then jumped up a tree while signing "Can't catch me, can't catch me!". When she got the top she jumped onto an awaiting helicopter that flew away. Ranma couldn't help to viably twitch.

"What was that about?" asked Sanji.

Ranma screamed "I don't want to talk about it!"

"If she did to you what she did to Ranma you wouldn't want to talk about it ether." said Akane as she was being untied by Robin using her powers.

"Was it that bad?" asked Luffy.

"He hasn't told any of us yet ether, all we know that Akane's sisters also know and so does Dr. Tofu." said Ukyo.

"Maybe I should ask Nabiki when we get back to the ship." said Luffy.

"Don't ask her… I don't want to say what I did to get her not to tell!" said Ranma.

"Can we drop this…" said Akane.

"I agree…" said Hikari getting up.

"I though he was down for the count!" said Ranma.

"I'm super strong and super tough." said Hikari.

Ranma looked at him and he's seen the way he stood before. He walked up to the guy and poked him gently he began to twitch.

"That hurts!" he shouted at Ranma. Hikari looked at Ranma "How did you know about that injury?"

"Happened to me loads of times… living like I do, you'd be that like too." said Ranma.

Hikari smirked at the boy he took out an interdemensional bucket of water and splashed both himself and Ranma.

"That was dirty trick!" screamed the now female Ranma.

Hikari flew up high, "Looks like it's a free for all!" said Akane.

"How are suppose to fight him?" asked Sanji.

Happosai appeared out nowhere and said "Got any pantyhose?"

Akane kicked the pervert screaming "He's not Pantyhose Taro!"

"I think I have an idea…" said Ranma he looked at the rubber man.

"SO you think its time." said Luffy.

Everyone and I mean everyone was confused.

"What are you talking about?" asked Nami.

"Well…um…" said Ranma.

"We've been kind of training in secret" said Luffy.

The Straw Hats were shocked, mainly because Luffy wasn't one to train.

"Hell has frozen over…" said Zoro.

"Hey I thought you unconscious" said Ryoga.

"I've been thought worse" replied Zoro.

"IU think I'll you how it happened" said Ranma.

(Flashback)

Luffy couldn't sleep he was too excited about what was going on. He began to hear noises out side and decided to see what they were. He got to the deck to find Ranma training along.

"Hey Ranma! What are you doing:" said Luffy practically yelling.

"You shouldn't yell like that, Akane's been throwing stuff at me" said Ranma.

Almost as if on queue Akane opened the girl's cabin door and threw a barbell at Ranma. "Get to sleep" she said before heading back in not noticing Luffy.

Ranma rubbed his head, Luffy looked at the martial artist and asked "Can I watch?"

"Okay." said Ranma not knowing how to answer.

And so Luffy watched Ranma. Then Ranma used "The Chestnut Fist". Luffy got every excited.

"That is cool!" said Luffy.

"It's nothing." said Ranma.

"I have something that!" said Luffy.

Luffy used the Gum Gum Rapid Fire. Ranma thought about something "Hey you know we're suppose to destroy it ate the same time I have an idea… we create a combination attack from both the Chestnut Fist and Gum Gum Rapid Fire.

"Okay!" said Luffy.

And so every night… except when was sick from the toxic curry and injured they partied the attack.

(End Falshback)

All the Straw Hats stared, "Wow I guess a little of Ranma rubbed off on Luffy." said Nami.

"Hey I'm hungry! Do we have any meat?" said Luffy.

"Just a tiny bit…" said Zoro.

"This is a battle Luffy!" yelled Sanji.

"You ready Luffy?" said Ranma.

"Ready for what?" asked Luffy.

"We're going to use our secret attack on him" said Ranma.

"Oh yeah!" said Luffy.

Both stood side by side and close to Hikari.

"Gum Gum…" said Luffy.

"Chestnut Roasting…" said Ranma.

"Rapid Fire!" said Luffy.

"On an open fire!" said Ranma.

"Fist of a Thousand Punches!" yelled both.

Hikari was hit with hundreds of fists at once, he couldn't block. He collapsed.

"Free for all!" shouted Ranma.

And so everyone got in at least one hit by the end Hikari was bruised, battered, swollen, bleeding and lumpy not to mention tied up. Of course they splashed him with hot water before they tied him up. He chuckled. "I thouf abth ith titsh woluf hpmeth. Soth if hithd someehres on tiff idesnds buugded" he said though couldn't speak very well due to the injuries.

"What did he say?" said Ranma.

"I hope it was about meat" said Luffy.

"It wasn't about meat." said Nami.

"Geez, maybe we should went a little easier on him… so we can understand him" said Ukyo.

"No kidding" said Zoro.

"I canth rikes wiff mike keet" said Hikari.

"Whose Mike Keet?" asked Ryoga.

"I think I under stood him… I think he was he can write with him feet" said Akane.

They handed him a pen and paper and he wrote down what he said.

"I thought about if this happen. So I hid it somewhere on this island, buried." Read Akane.

"So all we have to do is find it! It should be easy." said Luffy.

"It figures that somehow the whole "buried treasure" stereotype would show up…" said Ranma.

Next Time: They must find the World Merger... by finding it buried. But Hikari knows where it is. Will they find it the Pirate Way or the Ranma way? (Beat the hell out of him until he tells) Hint: Which ever is easier. Also when they do find it what will happen when they destroy it? All in the final chapter of Merger of Cursed Worlds

A/N:

Luffy: Hey Ranma who was that weird Girl?

Ranma: If I don't say then Emma going to beat me up if I don't tell when she's sane again...

Me (Once again like the Hulk): Emma Smash (Smacks away Sailor Mercury, Pikachu and Miroku with pink crutches)

Ranma (sighs): That weird girl made me act like Curious George, in Curious Ranma. Okay, happy now. Read it if you want.

Luffy: Yes... oh yeah Emma is unsure whether or not she'll finish the fic why the 31st. Also the reason why she used Gum Gum Rapid fire was because she doesn't' know how to spell the original version.

Ranma: That doesn't explain why the Chestnut Fist is in English and Moko Takabisha is in Japanese...

Luffy: (shrugs)

Me: (Once again like the Hulk): Emma smash! (Knocks over Sailor Moon, Akane, Megan (Pokemon Angels), Inu-Yasha, Sanji and Brock with pink crutches)


	10. Making Things Right

I'm back from my... rampage sorry I went kind of nuts. Fortunately everyone forgave me and things are good again. I was hopping to finish the last chapter by Monday, oh well. Surprising there are no reviews (it's surprising because it's more popular than my first fanfic on the site Pieces of the Past) Well anyways enjoy the final (and pretty short chapter).

Chapter 10: Making Things Right

The two groups looked at the severely injured Hikari. He had just relived that he had buried the World Merger some where on the island. However, only he knew where it was buried. Ranma got an idea.

"Hey Mousse do you have a metal detector somewhere in your cloak?" asked Ranma to Mousse who had since regained concusses after his fight.

"I don't know… let me check" said Mousse. He pulled out everything including a kitchen sink out of his cloak includi9eng a Metal detector. But Mousse was distanced by something else.

"So that's where I put my keys…" thought Mousse.

"I think we can split into two groups, one tries to find it with this and the other… heh heh heh." said Ranma.

"Ife donts lfie wheres dis tis goingf" said Hikari.

"So we beat him up?" said Zoro.

"That right" said Ranma.

"Frap!" said Hikari. Hikari had a decision to make get pummeled even worse or tell them… ether ways he's loose.

"U'll telf yof! U'll telf yof!" said Hikari.

"What's that about an elf?" said Ryoga.

"I think it was about meat" said Luffy.

"It wasn't about meat!" shouted everyone else.

Hikari wrote down with his foot, "I'll tell you! I'll you!" read Ranma, "Geez must be getting pretty desperate."

"He fears the great Usopp!" said Usopp.

There was an awkward silence, the wind blew and crickets chirped.

Not too long later everyone was on the way.

"How are suppose to know this isn't a trap?" said Robin.

"Because he's crying…" said Ranma.

"Whyf? Whyf?" cried Hikari.

"Do you think we went la little hard on him?" said Luffy.

There was an awaked silence.

"No…" said everyone who fought against him in a match due to his dirty tricks.

"Ipts hair" said Hikari.

"What that?" said Ranma.

"Ipts hair." said Hikari.

""I think he's saying it's here" said Akane.

Hi9kair gave a nod.

Hikari pointed to the world merger… half buried, everyone stared at him.

"He buried it alright" said Ranma.

"Did a poor job though" said Sanji.

Ranma was about to pull it out, when Akane stopped him.

"What will happen when you destroy it?" said Akane.

There was a silence, they realized Cologne never told them what would happen when they destroy it.

"So your saying don't destroy is? said Luffy.

"I don't know… it's just that we don't know what will happen…" said Akane.

"But this needs to be fixed…" said Ranma.

"That's true, I heard that some guy got the entire navy to search for some Sadam guy." said Sanji.

"And many cities are gone, due to the fact that the oceans swallowed them up" said Ukyo.

"What if something… happens to us." said Akane.

"Oh I see where she's going." said Nami.

"I'm pretty sure nothing will happen." said Ranma.

"Like you would know." said Akane.

""We have to do this." said Ranma.

Everyone nodded, Ranma pulled out of the ground. Ranma and Luffy got into position.

"Gum Gum…" said Luffy.

"Chest Nuts…" said Ranma.

"Rapid Fire!" said Luffy.

"On an Open Fire!" said Ranma.

"Punch of a Thousand Fists!" both said as hundreds of fists hit the machine, an expulsion occurred and everything went black.

On the Ship the Kuno were unconscious and Nabiki saw a bright light, everything went black, when things got light again everyone from her world were at the Cat Café, including those who joined later on, Ling-Ling, Lung-Lung and Happosai as well as Hikari. Cologne was also there.

"Good job son in law" said Cologne.

"So everything's back to normal?" asked Akane.

"Yes, the World Merger is destroyed forever and will never come back." said Cologne.

Nabiki felt something in her pocket, it was a little heavy. She checked, there were a few thousand yen and half of all the pictures of Ranma that were left. She gave an evil smile.

"Oh no, the pictures…" said Ranma.

Happosai jumped up and yelled out "Well since I'm back!"

"Oh no you don't!" said Ranma.

Happosai left the café, and Ranma gave chase.

"Well everything's back to normal" said Akane.

Lung-Lung began to cry, she crying because she would never see Sanji again.

"Lung-Lung…" said Shampoo

"I..." cried Lung-Lung.

"She's sad she's never going to see Sanji again, I'm sad too, but one day we meet new men who defeat us!" said Ling-Ling to her twin sister.

"Shampoo think so too" said Shampoo.

"Okay…" cried Lung-Lung.

Akane look down at the ground and saw a picture, one that wasn't taken… it was of everyone on the merry go, in a group shot.

"When was this taken?" asked Akane.

"I don't know, seeing as I have the only camera." said Nabiki.

"It was memento, created by the World Merger." said Cologne.

Nabiki got a good idea, a sweet idea. "How about I make copies, and I'll make a special one for Lung-Lung." said Nabiki.

Lung-Lung looked at the greedy girl, "How much?" she said.

Before the tow would get into a fight Akane asked Cologne, "So what happened to Straw Hats?"

"The same thing that happened with you, returned to the place they started from." said Cologne.

A few minutes earlier, the Straw Hats were in the dark then suddenly they were on the Merry Go.

"I guess things are back to normal." sighed Nami.

He pocket felt a little heaver, she checked her pocket it contained a few thousand more berry than earlier and half of the left over pics of Ranma. She gave a greedy smile.

"I'm glad to be rid of Lung-Lung" said Sanji.

"Well as well that ends well" said Luffy.

Luffy saw something on the ground, it was the same picture that Akane found. Everyone looked at it, surprised.

"Where did this come from?" asked Usopp.

"I don't know, but I think we should frame it" said Luffy.

The other Straw Hats agreed.

"Oh Nami." said Zoro.

"What is it?" asked Nami.

"Promise me, you never ever, ever sell embarrassing pictures of me" said Zoro.

Nami blinked "Okay I won't" said Nami.

And so the everyone in the groups regained their old lives, never forgetting the adventures that they had, the friendships they made, the money they made though some things they would rather forget. Although everyone convinced the Kunos it was dream, it did help that they were idiots and they kept getting knocked out. No matter the two groups would be friends for ever… even if Luffy never realized he was engaged.

The End.

A/N: Well that's it, if you're a One Piece as well as Zatch Bell fan and you enjoy my fics then this is your month! First of the November installment of EI Crossover Series is Zatch Bell meets R.O.D. (pre- OVA), it should be out sometime before the end of the month, also before that I will put up a One Piece "OC crewmember" fic, in which the Straw Hats gets two new crewmembers... one of them hate all pirates you get the idea. And finally I have began work on what I call my "Witter's Block" fic, a fic I write when I have writer's block (in fact I started working on it before I fished this chapter, it really helps), the fic is another One Piece crossover (not part of the EI Crossover series) this time it's Zatch Bell, AU Zatch Bell that is. What if the Mamodo battle took place on earth but in the World of the Devil Fruits... not only that but the Straw Hats find 7 mamodos who lost their memories except for their names and the names of each other, only one of the mamodos are OC actually in fact it may show up later today or maybe tomorrow. Anyways have fun and thanks for reading Merger of Cursed Worlds.


End file.
